Deception
by AHowell1993
Summary: Spencer is living a secret life that only Hotch, Rossi, and Chief Strauss knows about, but his world is turned upside down when Ian Doyle abducts Henry causing a few secrets to be revealed. Can Spencer accept the consequences from a secret that JJ kept from him for three years and still live the life he's been living? Not for JJ fans or Jeid shippers. Major Character Death.
1. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

_In this story, Spencer has a wife of nearly nine months that only Hotch, Chief Strauss, and Rossi know about and this story starts on May 25th of 2011._

_This chapter starts a week after Supply & Demand and this chapter got beta read by mswriter07 who is one of the few fellow authors like Fashionista7, Mirajanewolf46, and mswriter07 convincing me to post this story since they all loved it._

_Please don't write negative reviews about the choices that Spencer makes in this story since the reasons why Spencer won't get together with JJ are listed in this story and the bottom author's note._

_Beta read by mswriter07._

* * *

As Spencer and Eleanor ate breakfast, Spencer reached over and put his hand on his wife's noticeable baby bump. At the last OB appointment, Eleanor found out she was carrying a girl, which made Spencer smile. It was after he returned from the Ben Foster case in Oregon, two months before, Eleanor told him she was 10-weeks pregnant causing him to cheer up.

"I think that I'm ready to introduce you to my teammates. We're going away for 12 weeks on Friday to spend time with our parents in Las Vegas before you're too pregnant to travel and the school year starts back up again."

Eleanor laughed, "I still can't believe that my parents chose to retire in your hometown."

Spencer nodded as he thought back to Eleanor's parents telling him, Eleanor, and Eleanor's siblings, nieces, and nephews that they chose to spend their retirement in Las Vegas, Nevada five months ago and that his mother-in-law who was a medieval women's history professor instantly became friends with his mother promised to visit his mom regularly, "Me too, but at least it's going to be easier for us to visit our parents whenever we get vacation time."

Eleanor looked at her ring finger on her left hand that contained a wedding band that she has been wearing since October 9th of 2010 when their parents and her older siblings surprised her and Spencer with a wedding for Spencer's 29th birthday, "Do you think that they'll be angry that you kept me a secret for a year and nine months?"

Spencer quickly thought back to the day he met Eleanor who was upset about his teammates leaving him to fend for himself while he was on crutches.

_Flashback to August 27th of 2009_

_Spencer slowly entered the front entrance of his walk-up apartment building and was about to go up the stairs just as a woman approached him._

_"I'm Eleanor Miller. Can I help you?" asked the woman._

_Spencer took in the sight of a younger-looking woman who had shoulder-length ginger hair and blue eyes causing him to realize that Eleanor is the new tenant in Capital Plaza Apartments that his landlady was talking about, __"Did your parents name you after Eleanor of Aquitaine?" asked Spencer._

_"They did since my mom teaches medieval history and she idolizes women like Eleanor of Aquitaine and Joan of Arc because my older sister is named Joan," said Eleanor._

_Spencer laughed, __"My mom was a medieval literature professor," said Spencer before remembering his manners, "__I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and I live on the second floor in apartment 23."_

_Eleanor's eyes widened in recognition, __"You're the FBI agent that lives in this building and the only tenant I have yet to meet."_

_Spencer nodded, __"How did you know?"_

_"Our landlady who's my older sister Joan warned me that there's a tenant who's an FBI agent will be gone for a few days every week. Plus I followed your published work that deals with_ _chemistry since I just earned my Ph.D.__in chemistry and a __Masters in education," said Eleanor._

_Spencer smiled as he realized that Eleanor would be someone he would want to get to know, __"I'm going to be home for the next 34 days anyway since I just had surgery a week ago while my boss is also on medical leave too. Maybe we should get together to talk about the research we both did for our dissertations over dinner."_

_Eleanor smiled, __"I'd love that," said Eleanor before pointing at Spencer's crutches and braced knee, "Are you thinking about going up those stairs on your crutches?"_

_"Yes," said Spencer._

_Eleanor shook her head, __"Until you are off your crutches, I insist that you stay in my guest bedroom."_

_Spencer shook his head, __"I can't invade your apartment. My doctor told me that I damaged my knee so badly that I won't be walking unassisted until Christmas."_

_"I don't want to hear or see you falling down the stairs. So unless you're going to be staying with one of your colleagues, I'm opening my first-floor apartment to you. You're going to need help with cooking meals and fetching anything you need when you're not at work, so please let me help you," pleaded Eleanor._

_Spencer sighed as he thought about his landlady Joan who was a 35-year-old spitfire and wondered if Eleanor is a spitfire like her sister too, "I'll stay with you."_

_Flashback ended_

"Spencer?" asked Eleanor.

"I was just thinking back to our first meeting," said Spencer before remembering Eleanor's question as he thought back to Hotch meeting Eleanor while they were grocery shopping during his time on crutches while Rossi found out about Eleanor when they ran into each other during a date, "I believe that everyone will understand since JJ kept Will a secret for over a year. If they don't approve of you as Hotch and Rossi did, I can always accept one of my job offers."

"You don't have to change jobs because of me," said Eleanor.

"I know, but don't forget that my team is facing budget cuts and I have to decide if I want to stay in the B.A.U. or not. Hotch told me not to make the same mistake he did. I'm only taking this sabbatical because of my migraines and you being on summer vacation. I'll still have to decide about what I want to do with my life since we're having a baby together and I might want to work a safer job," said Spencer.

"Speaking of children, I'm looking forward to meeting your godson since Jack is a great five-year-old boy," said Eleanor.

Spencer smiled, "Henry is a great two-year-old, but I wish that Emily was alive to meet you."

Eleanor sighed as she thought about how hard Emily's death has been on Spencer and how she was being the supportive wife, "I know, Spencer," said Eleanor before looking at the clock on the microwave, "You should head to work while I work on packing."

Spencer looked around the apartment where there were boxes scattered around since they were planning on finding the perfect house when they returned from Vegas, "Looking forward to buying a house?"

Eleanor nodded as she rested a hand on her baby bump, "I am since we're going to be holding Winona Marie Reid in 22 weeks."

Spencer shook his head before smiling at the thought about the idea of Winona being a daddy's girl, "I still can't believe that you insisted on naming our first child with a name that means 'firstborn daughter'."

Eleanor laughed, "Winona Ryder is my favorite actress while we're also naming our daughter after Captain James T Kirk's mother and my niece's favorite character Winona from Pokémon."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "And there's a high chance that Winona won't have any classmates with the same name."

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer was working on his paperwork when JJ who took over Emily's desk looked at Spencer, "Are you still coming over for brunch this Saturday?" asked JJ.

Spencer shook his head, "I can't because I'm leaving for Las Vegas on Friday."

JJ smiled, "Spending the weekend with your mom?" asked JJ.

"I'm taking a 14-week long sabbatical. The first 12 weeks will take place in Las Vegas while the last two weeks will involve adjusting to being back in Washington D.C.," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked JJ.

"I want to spend some quality time with my mom," said Spencer.

"What about spending time with Henry?" asked JJ.

Spencer thought about his godson who looked so much like JJ, "I'll call him weekly," said Spencer just as Will who was still in his detective uniform ran into the bullpen.

"JJ, Henry got abducted from daycare two hours ago," said Will.

JJ shot up from her chair, "What!"

A few minutes later the entire team including Will, Ashley, and Chief Strauss were standing in the conference room when Garcia was going through surveillance footage and a few seconds later everyone's eyes went wide when they saw that it was Ian Doyle.

"Ian Doyle was the one to abduct Henry," said Morgan angrily just as Ian Doyle's face popped up onto the monitor and gave a sinister smile.

"Hello, CheetoBreath. You should have never played online Scrabble with your supposedly dead teammate Emily Prentiss. I had one of my men keep track of everyone's internet usage and your computers were monitored too since you were at the fake funeral. I'm glad that your laptop was monitored too since my hacker realized that you were playing against Emily Prentiss who is actually alive instead of dead," said Ian causing Spencer, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, and Chief Strauss to gasp in shock, "To get your precious son back you need to bring Declan to me in 12 hours or I'll kill Henry and Emily," said Ian before thinking about the test he had done on Henry because of asking the janitor of the daycare center who is one of his men to swab Henry's cheek when the two-year-old boy was taking a nap, "I also hope that you lose Dr. Spencer Reid as your best friend too because of Henry being his biological son instead of Detective LaMontagne's biological son while you also lied to him about Emily," said Ian as he showed a picture of Henry and Emily who were both tied to chairs while they were fast asleep because of drugs before he disconnected the video feed.

Spencer glared at JJ, "Is Doyle telling the truth about Emily being alive and me being Henry's biological father?" asked Spencer.

JJ sighed, "Emily is alive and Henry has the same blood type as you and not Will or me," said JJ before thinking about that night when Henry was conceived, "When it comes to the night Henry was conceived, we were so drunk that night when we had that mistaken one-night stand since I insisted on having us share your bed instead of letting you sleep on your couch. I'm not surprised that you don't remember that night. The next night I had sex with Will who came to visit that weekend. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth because I didn't know if you would want to raise Henry because of your risk of inheriting schizophrenia while I was dating Will. I didn't want to break Will's heart and break up our friendship by pinning a child that you might not have wanted on you."

A gasping Garcia glared at JJ as tears fell down her face, "I can't believe that you would do that to Boy Wonder."

Spencer looked at JJ with fire in his eyes, "Apology not accepted. Either way, you broke my heart by not telling me that Henry is mine while you only allowed me to be Henry's godfather. When it comes to my father walking out on me when I was 10, I would have paid child support while wanting joint custody with Henry so I wouldn't be like my dad. I would have understood if you still wanted to be with Will as soon as you found out the truth," said Spencer as angry tears fell down his face at the possibility of Henry being killed as he looked at JJ furiously, "If we get Henry back alive and we do a DNA test to prove that Henry is mine, I hope you know that I'm suing you for sole custody while you'll never get to see or talk to Henry again because I will be pressing charges against you for child endangerment."

JJ flinched back at the furious tone on Spencer's voice, "For playing online Scrabble with Emily?" asked JJ.

"Staying in contact with someone in Witness Protection is the reason why an international arms dealer abducted Henry," said Spencer furiously before he looked at Hotch and Strauss who were both giving him sympathetic looks, "After we rescue Henry and Prentiss from Doyle, I'm quitting instead of taking the sabbatical I asked for. I need to make up the years I lost with Henry while I have a lot going on in my life that would benefit me working a safer job that gives me decent hours."

Hotch nodded as he thought about knowing about Eleanor and Spencer's soon to be born daughter Winona, "I understand."

Chief Strauss looked at JJ who had tears falling down her face, "You're fired for playing online Scrabble with Agent Prentiss since you placed everyone in danger with your actions. You will never be allowed to work a government job again," said Chief Strauss before looking at JJ, "When it comes to the lies you've been telling everyone, you should tell Detective LaMontagne about what happened during your time in the State Department."

JJ looked at her boyfriend, "When I was stationed overseas, I found out that I was pregnant and ended up miscarrying our daughter because of choosing to go in the field."

Everyone gasped in the room before a furious Will looked at JJ, "You didn't demand to be sent home when you found out that you were pregnant?" asked Will furiously.

JJ nodded as tears fell down her face, "I didn't and I regret not asking to be sent home because this baby was yours. I hope that we can try again when I'm ready to have a child with our DNA because I still love you, Will," cried JJ.

Will snorted, "I'm breaking up with you because you lied to both Spencer and me about Henry's parentage for three years while you also killed the baby we've been trying for by going into the field," said Will before looking at Spencer, "After we get Henry back I agree to Henry getting a DNA test. If you are the father, Jennifer can sign away maternal rights while I sign away paternal rights since you deserve Henry more than Jennifer does."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "I agree, and I'm sorry for that one-night stand."

"It's OK," said Will.

Spencer looked at his teammates, Will, and Chief Strauss, "Knowing Ian Doyle, he took Henry and Emily to where Emily supposedly killed Declan and Doyle took Emily a few months ago. I recognized the background of the picture from when we tried to save Prentiss."

Rossi nodded, "I agree with your reasoning."

Hotch looked at everyone, "Wheels up in 10 minutes," said Hotch before looking at Will, "Since I agree with Reid about charging Miss Jareau for child endangerment, can you please take her to lock up and ask Agent Anderson to take Miss Jareau to the federal jail for the time being?" asked Hotch.

"I can," said Will before he removed JJ's gun from her hip and checked the safety before he handed the gun to Chief Strauss.

JJ looked at Spencer as Will handcuffed her and cried, "Please don't let me get arrested because we can raise Henry together while having a few more children together."

Spencer snorted, "I'm not going to get together with you because you lied to me about Henry and Emily while my crush on you went away after you brought Garcia along to that Redskins game. Besides, I've been married to a high school chemistry teacher for seven months while we're expecting our first child Winona in 22-weeks. I'm not going to be like my dad and abandon my wife and daughter to be with you," said Spencer causing everyone but Hotch, Chief Strauss, and Rossi to gasp as he looked at Garcia and Morgan, "I'll explain everything later since saving Henry and Emily is more important right now."

Garcia and Morgan nodded while a heartbroken JJ looked at Spencer, "That bitch you're married to better not adopt Henry or I'll make sure that my mom gets custody of Henry," said JJ as she was taken out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: Spencer is not getting together with JJ in this universe because of not wanting to abandon Eleanor and Winona to raise Henry with JJ. JJ already broke Spencer's heart four times when it came to JJ bringing Garcia along to the Redskins game, choosing to date Will, not telling Spencer that he's Henry's biological father when JJ found out that Will isn't Henry's biological father, and JJ lying to him about Emily._


	2. Paternity Test

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

A/N: Shout out to Fashionista7 for being the 1st reviewer and also a shout out to John, Susan 55, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, torykat123, TVHollywoodDiva, lolyncut, Astrahan for reviewing chapter one and a shout out to everyone who decided to favorite or follow this story.

_Eleanor was 25 and Spencer was 27 when they met, so Eleanor turned 27 on September 28th of 2010 meaning that she was born in 1983 while Spencer is still 29-years-old._

_I also went back to the first chapter and changed it that Eleanor is 18-weeks pregnant instead of 16-weeks pregnant._

_Spencer never got addicted to Dilaudid in this universe because of the chemist in him knew how a drug addiction affects a human body while Hotch caught Spencer trying to take the vials from Hankel's dead body._

_This chapter starts three hours later since S.W.A.T had to meet with them while they met with FBI agents in Boston to brief everyone._

* * *

Spencer was going through the same warehouse where Ian Doyle tried to kill Emily with Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Ashley Seaver, and S.W.A.T agents when they entered the room where Ian Doyle was standing between Henry and Emily who were both still asleep because of the sedative he gave them.

"If you guys were able to find me so quickly, I bet it was because of Dr. Reid recognizing this place from the video I sent," said Ian.

Spencer smirked at Doyle, "My eidetic memory never fails me."

"Where's Declan and Jennifer?" asked Ian.

"None of your business," said Hotch.

Ian Doyle smirked, "Maybe I can escape here again and find Declan myself and I believe that Jennifer ended up being locked up in jail because of her actions that placed you guys, Henry, and Emily at risk."

Morgan shot Doyle six times in either the chest or forehead causing him to die instantly as he fell to the floor.

A few seconds later Spencer was using his pocket knife to cut the rope off of Henry before he lifted the two-year-old little boy and carry him out of the warehouse with Rossi trailing after him. A few minutes later Spencer was in an ambulance with Henry where he found some papers in the pocket of Henry's jeans causing him to see the test results that said that Henry is his son while Ian wrote a note.

I'M NOT LYING ABOUT HENRY BEING YOUR BIOLOGICAL SON, DR. REID.

"Doyle wrote a note stating that he's not lying," said Spencer.

Rossi looked at Henry who was still asleep while paramedics looked him over, "Henry has your curls, nose, hands, and the same mole underneath his ear," said Rossi just as Morgan who was carrying Emily bridal style ran up to Spencer, Henry, and Rossi causing Rossi to look at Morgan, "How is she?" asked Rossi.

Morgan placed Emily on the second gurney, "She has a pulse."

A few minutes later Spencer was riding to the hospital with Henry in one ambulance while Morgan rode with Emily in the second ambulance.

* * *

As soon as Henry was taken away to be checked over by a doctor, Spencer pulled out his phone and called Eleanor.

"How are Henry and Emily doing?" asked Eleanor calmly.

Spencer sighed as he thought about the text message he sent to Eleanor about finding out that Emily is alive and that Ian Doyle abducted both Henry and Emily when he was heading to Boston, "They're both getting checked over by doctors, but I really need you in Boston with me because of some shocking news I received that I don't want to tell you over the phone."

"I'll be on the next flight out," said Eleanor before hanging up.

Then Spencer pulled out his phone and contacted Will who answered on the second ring.

"Did you and the team rescue Henry and Emily?" asked Will.

"We did and Doyle had the DNA test results in Henry's pocket with a note stating that he isn't lying," said Spencer.

"Did you consent to a DNA test?" asked Will.

"I did a DNA test 10 minutes ago. The hospital is rushing the results since the hospital wants the correct father to take Henry home when he's discharged," said Spencer.

"I'll be on the next flight out, and if Doyle and Jennifer aren't lying I'll help you tell Henry the news," said Will before hanging up.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was standing outside of Emily's hospital room to find Emily alone in the room when Emily opened her eyes. After a minute of staring at each other, Emily looked at Spencer, "If you're wondering if I'm real, I'm real. So you can come in, Reid."

Spencer slowly entered the room when Spencer looked at Emily, "I hope you know that I'm angry at you for making me believe that you were dead, furious at JJ, while I'm a bit mad at Hotch right now."

"I figured that," said Emily before seeing the wedding band on Spencer's left ring finger, "So Ian Doyle wasn't lying about you having a wife?" asked Emily.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "You knew that I was married?" asked Spencer.

"After the Sammy Sparks case, I ended up meeting Ian Doyle who told me that your secret wife was at home preparing dinner for you while saying a few other things," said Emily.

Spencer nodded as he thought back to coming home with the keyboard he bought to find Eleanor placing the chicken tandoori that she made because of the exotic cooking classes they took together for fun before sighing, "Ian Doyle wasn't lying to you about me having a wife and Morgan, Garcia, and Jennifer ended up finding out about Eleanor today."

Spencer then pulled out his wallet and showed a few pictures of Eleanor and him together.

Emily smiled at the picture of a laughing Spencer giving a petite red-headed and blue-eyed woman who was laughing a piggyback ride. Then she saw a picture of Spencer and Eleanor standing together in a garden with Spencer wearing a tuxedo while Eleanor wore a wedding dress.

"My parents and in-laws surprised Eleanor and me a wedding at Bennington Sanitarium on my birthday last year," said Spencer.

"Eleanor is beautiful," said Emily before she saw another picture of Spencer standing behind Eleanor with a huge grin on his face while the young married couple had their hands over Eleanor's baby bump, "I see that you finally answered my question about having baby geniuses someday. Is the baby born yet or is the baby not due yet?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled, "Eleanor is 18-weeks pregnant with our first child Winona Marie Reid."

Emily smiled as she realized that the baby girl's name is so Spencer, "Winona after Captain James T. Kirk's mother and Marie Curie?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Eleanor and I are both Trekkie's while we both hold PhDs in chemistry."

"Seems like you have a keeper. Hopefully, you'll have the heart to introduce me to the woman who caught your heart someday since you look very happy with Eleanor," said Emily.

"You'll meet her in a few hours," said Spencer before sighing, "I wanted you to meet Eleanor the night I asked you to go see "Solaris" with me as my way to get you to open up to me about your behavior."

"I'm sorry and if I knew what you were going to do I would have been there," said Emily.

Spencer chuckled, "Eleanor wanted to give you a piece of her mind."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why?" asked Emily.

"She's angry at everyone except for Hotch for abandoning me after my shooting and Hotch's stabbing because we met when I got home from the hospital and she forced me to stay with her until I was bearing weight on both legs," said Spencer.

"I'll take whatever lecture she gives me. Hotch gave the rest of the team and me a stern talking to after he found out that you got shot and didn't tell him," said Emily

"She didn't lecture Hotch when we ran into him two weeks after my shooting and Hotch's stabbing since I told her that Hotch was attacked 12 hours before my shooting. She already lectured Rossi," said Spencer.

"When did Rossi meet her?" asked Emily.

"Eleanor and I were celebrating our six-month anniversary at one of Rossi's favorite Italian restaurants. Eleanor ended up lecturing Rossi about abandoning me and later on she lectured him about leaving me in a ditch," said Spencer before he thought about Henry, "I should go check on Henry."

"Is JJ with Henry?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head, "She's currently in federal jail right now."

"What happened?" asked Emily.

"Aside from Chief Strauss firing Jennifer and Will breaking up with her for the lies and secrets Jennifer kept from everyone, Jennifer is currently in federal jail right now because of being charged for child endangerment and putting you and everyone else in danger because of staying in contact with you," said Spencer.

Emily shook her head as she thought about the risks of staying in contact with JJ through online Scrabble, "I told JJ that I didn't want to play online Scrabble because the internet always isn't secure."

"What she did was stupid and I know that you'll be having to learn the consequences about putting everyone in danger from staying in contact with Jennifer," said Spencer.

"I will because it was stupid of me not to tell anyone about me and everyone else being in danger when I was told that Doyle escaped prison," said Emily.

"I'm glad that Chief Strauss offered to keep the information about Eleanor in my personnel file in her filing cabinet and not on the computer because I was worried about Eleanor's safety after Foyet," said Spencer.

"Even though Ian Doyle stalked everyone and told me what they were doing," said Emily.

Spencer nodded before thinking about telling Emily about the news about Henry since the team said that he should be the one to tell Emily, "There's a 50% chance that Henry will be going home with Eleanor and me."

"Why?" asked Emily.

"JJ admitted a few hours ago that lab work that was done on Henry two years ago causing her to realize that Henry is mine from a drunken one-night stand that I didn't remember about us having. She didn't tell Will or me until Ian Doyle told everyone that Henry is mine when he showed us that he had you and Henry," said Spencer as he wiped some angry tears that fell down his face before his phone vibrated causing Spencer to compose himself so he could read a text from Eleanor.

THE PLANE JUST LANDED, SO I'LL BE AT THE HOSPITAL SHORTLY. ~ ER

"Eleanor?" asked Emily.

"Her plane just landed, so I have to go and meet her," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Spencer, "I'm sorry about everything that happened, and I hope that you can forgive me someday."

"I might forgive you someday, but I can never forgive Jennifer for the lies and secrets she either told or kept from me," said Spencer before leaving the room.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was waiting in the hall when Eleanor and Will rushed over to him.

"How's Henry?" asked Will.

"He's still sleeping off the sedative he was given," said Spencer.

Eleanor looked at her husband, "What's going on, Spencer?" asked Eleanor.

Spencer looked at Eleanor and Will, "Did you two introduce to each other and were you two on the same flight?" asked Spencer.

Eleanor nodded, "Agent Rossi got us a private jet to get us here quickly, but Detective LaMontagne didn't tell me why I was needed in Boston."

At that moment a nurse walked over and looked at Spencer, "I have the test results that you've been waiting for and Dr. Jenkins asked me to give you them since there was an emergency that he needed to help with."

Spencer gestured to Eleanor and Will, "Nurse Samantha, these two people are my wife Eleanor and Detective Will LaMontagne."

Nurse Samantha nodded as she looked at Will, "You're stated as Henry's father on Henry's medical records, so you should be with us when I give the paternity test results since you'll need to hear the results."

A few minutes later Spencer, Eleanor, and Will were sitting in a private family room when Nurse Samantha looked at Spencer who was holding Eleanor's hands.

"You are Henry's biological father, Dr. Reid," said Nurse Samantha.

Spencer paled as he looked at Will, "Even though I apologized earlier, I'm so sorry, Will."

Will sighed, "JJ doesn't know that I slept with a few other women before we became an official couple, so apology accepted," said Will before looking at Nurse Samantha, "When we all get back to Washington D.C., Dr. Reid and I will make all the legal changes so Henry can live with Spencer and Eleanor."

Nurse Samantha nodded, "Good," said Nurse Samantha as she gestured to Eleanor's pregnant belly, "Is Henry getting a half-brother or a half-sister?" asked Nurse Samantha.

Eleanor smiled, "A half-sister named Winona Marie Reid."

"I have a six-month-old daughter who's the joy of my life," said Nurse Samantha.

Spencer looked at Eleanor, "I'm sorry about us finding out that I have a child from a one-night stand."

"We both dated other people before we met, so I'm not angry about gaining a step-son," said Eleanor.

Spencer sighed in relief before looking at Will, "Do you know what you're going to do after Henry adjusts to the changes he'll be dealing with?" asked Spencer.

"I'll move back to New Orleans, and if JJ ends up in prison for a while I'll sell the house JJ and I bought together and give you the money for Henry," said Will.

Spencer nodded, "Hopefully you'll fall in love again someday."

"Since you were able to find someone better than JJ, I know that I'll find someone too," said Will.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer, Eleanor, and Will were sitting by Henry's bedside when the two-year-old boy opened his eyes and grinned when he saw Will.

"Daddy," said Henry before he grinned when he saw his godfather, "Unca Spence."

Will sighed as he looked at the two-year-old boy that he thought was his, "Henry, you can't call me daddy anymore."

Henry gave Will a confused look that made Will recognize that face that Spencer gave him when he's confused, "Why?" asked Henry.

"It turns out that your daddy is your uncle Spencer and not me," said Will.

"Rweally?" asked Henry.

Will nodded before Henry noticed Eleanor, "Who are you?" asked Henry.

Eleanor gave Henry a gentle smile, "I'm your step-mommy Eleanor Reid."

Spencer looked at Henry, "Eleanor is my wife. I fell in love with your step-mother Eleanor when you were a baby and didn't know that you're my son."

Will looked at Henry, "I know that it's going to be hard for you to adjust to finding out that Spencer is your daddy and not me, but Spencer and I agreed that I'll be your godfather instead since your father still wants me to be in your life."

"I know that it will take you some time to call me daddy, but I'm still confused about everything right now too since I'm dealing with a lot of changes right now too," said Spencer.

"OK," said Henry before noticing that his mother wasn't in the room, "Where mommy?" asked Henry.

"Your mother did a few bad things. She's being put in a long timeout in the place that your mother, Will, and I put away for a living since she placed you and a lot of other people in danger," said Spencer.

Tears started to fall down Henry's face, "I want mommy," cried Henry.

Eleanor decided to quickly distract Henry as she rubbed her baby bump, "What do you think about getting a little sister from your father and me?" asked Eleanor.

Henry looked at Eleanor with wide eyes, "I a big broter?" asked Henry.

"Your step-mother and I are going to be holding your little sister Winona Marie Reid in October. So you should start thinking about getting to play and eventually read to your little sister as soon Winona is big enough to play with you," said Spencer as he rested his hand on Eleanor's baby bump and his eyes widened when he felt a kick, "Is that Winona's first kick?" asked Spencer.

Eleanor nodded as tears fell down her face,"Yes," said Eleanor before looking at Henry, "You want to feel your sister kick?" asked Eleanor.

Henry smiled as he thought about loving Eleanor, "Yes pwease," said Henry.

A minute later Henry grinned when he felt his little sister kick, "Hi Winnie, I Henry and I wuv you."

Spencer and Eleanor smiled at each other as tears fell down their faces.

Henry who remembered being told that Spencer is his daddy looked at Spencer, "Why you cwying, daddy?" asked Henry.

More tears started to fall down Spencer's face, "They're happy tears since you told your little sister that you love her while you called me daddy."

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer was reading to Henry when Sandy Jareau entered the room and looked at Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry, "Will called me told me everything that happened.

"So you know that Henry is my son and not Will's?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Sandy before she gestured to Spencer and Eleanor to follow her out into the hall before she looked at Spencer, "I'm extremely disappointed in Jennifer for not being truthful about Henry's parentage. You two should have had joint custody of Henry if Jennifer wanted to stay committed with Will."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "Even though I made the mistake of having a one-night stand with Jennifer, I agree that Jennifer should have told me the truth as soon as she found out because I promised myself that I would never abandon any children I have like my dad did," said Spencer before gesturing to Eleanor, "This is my wife Eleanor. I hope you know that I'm not going to divorce Eleanor to be with your daughter since Eleanor and I will be holding Winona in 22-weeks and I can't abandon Eleanor and Winona for someone else."

"I don't expect you to get together with my daughter. Will told me that it seems like Jennifer will be going away for a long time since she placed my grandson, you two, Will, and the rest of her teammates and their families in danger by playing online Scrabble while Emily was in Witness Protection," said Sandy before looking at Eleanor, "I hope that you'll treat my grandson like you'll be treating your daughter in about five months."

"I'll be treating Henry like I'll be treating Winona since Henry is a sweet two-year-old boy who has my husband's genes, but I would really love to push Jennifer into a tub filled with sulfuric acid for hurting Spencer," said Eleanor before looking at Sandy, "Blame the pregnancy hormones and my PhD in chemistry for that comment."

Sandy nodded, "I remember those days."

Spencer looked at Sandy, "Will you be upset if I request to the judge that Jennifer isn't allowed to contact Henry until Henry turns 18?" asked Spencer.

Sandy thought about Will telling her how JJ didn't pull herself from the field when she found out that she was pregnant with Henry until he spilled the beans to the team while JJ ended up having a miscarriage during her time in the State Department because of deciding to stay where she was instead of asking to go home for proper medical care for the baby.

"Jennifer placed Henry in danger, so I'll approve your decision about Jennifer not being allowed to contact Henry as long as I can still be in Henry's life," said Sandy.

Spencer sighed in relief, "I was already planning that you can see Henry whenever you want."

"Thank you," said Sandy.

A few minutes later a doctor was checking over Henry so Henry could be discharged.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that I did a good job having Spencer and Will tell Henry that Spencer is his father even though Henry will get confused in a future chapter._

_I'll include flashbacks of Hotch and Rossi meeting Eleanor at separate times in the next chapter when Garcia, Morgan, and Emily (Who gets discharged too) meets Eleanor._


	3. Telling the Grandparents & Hearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, TVHollywoodDiva, Astrahan, Tiffany, lolyncut, fishtrek, Fashionista7, TVfangirl46, and Rookblonkorules for reviewing chapter two.

Rookblonkorules: JJ and Will never got married yet while Spencer and Eleanor didn't meet until Henry was nine-months-old.

_This chapter starts an hour after the last chapter and there is a swear word in this chapter._

* * *

As Spencer, Eleanor, Henry, Will, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, Ashley, and Emily flew home from Boston, Garcia looked at Hotch and Rossi, "You two knew about Eleanor all along?" asked Garcia.

Hotch nodded as he thought back to the time he met Eleanor.

_Flashback to September 3rd of 2009_

_Hotch was slowly pushing a cart at the grocery store near his apartment as he wondered where Spencer was since he hasn't seen or heard from him since getting off the jet after the Mason and Lucas Turner case in Canada._

_As soon as he turned into the next aisle, his eyes widened when he saw Spencer sitting in a wheelchair while his left leg and knee contained a brace while he talked to a redheaded and blue-eyed woman who was grabbing Spencer's favorite brand of coffee and placed it into a cart, __"What happened to you, Reid?" asked Hotch._

_Spencer looked at Hotch in shock, "No one told you that I got shot above the left knee almost 12 hours after you were attacked?" asked Spencer._

_Hotch shook his head, "They didn't."_

_Spencer gestured to Eleanor, "This is my new neighbor Dr. Eleanor Miller. She stopped me from going up the stairs to my second-floor apartment and invited me to stay in her guest bedroom until I'm able to walk unassisted again."_

_Hotch looked at Eleanor, "I'm Aaron Hotchner and did you see anyone bring Reid home from the hospital?" asked Hotch._

_Eleanor shook her head, "I saw Spencer get out of a taxi and no one was helping him into the building."_

_"None of the team called me since I called JJ after getting out of surgery," said Spencer as he quickly recounted what happened the day he got shot._

_When Spencer was finished a fuming Hotch looked at Spencer, "I'm going to be talking to the rest of the team about leaving you without backup while they chose to focus on me," said Hotch before looking at Eleanor with a soft look in his eyes, "Thank you for steping up and taking care of Reid this past week."_

_Eleanor smiled, "Your welcome. It's nice to be roommates with someone who has a Ph. D. in chemistry like me while our mothers are professors that taught medieval women history or medieval literature."_

_Hotch looked at Spencer, "If you two end up becoming more than friends, I approve of Eleanor."_

_Spencer smiled, "We're practically dating now since we're getting to know each other during breakfast and dinner while I'm taking Eleanor on a real date tomorrow."_

_"Just don't let Eleanor go as I did with my wife," said Hotch before looking at Eleanor, "I'll let you and Reid continue with your shopping. Thanks again for stepping up to take care of Reid."_

_"Your welcome, Agent Hotchner. I'm not happy with Spencer's teammates right now too," said Eleanor._

_"Please call me Aaron," said Hotch before he gently clapped Spencer on the shoulder, "Call me if you need anything."_

_"You too," said Spencer before his boss walked away._

_Flashback over_

Hotch looked at his team, "I kept Eleanor a secret from you guys since I was upset with you guys for abandoning Reid to focus on me."

Eleanor looked at Morgan and Garcia, "I already gave David a lecture about not offering his home to Spencer when Rossi ran into Spencer and me when we were celebrating our six-month anniversary at our favorite Italian restaurant. I'm still upset with you two for not visiting Spencer in the hospital, calling him to check in on him, and not offering your home to him while he recovered. I'm lucky that I stopped Spencer from going up the stairs to his apartment when he got discharged from the hospital since he could have fallen down the stairs, fell in his apartment, or died if he hit his head if he fell down those stairs if I didn't catch him in time," ranted Eleanor furiously.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "You found yourself a feisty one."

Eleanor smirked as she twirled her hair with her fingers, "You know what they say about red-heads and their tempers," said Eleanor as she leaned into her husband's side before pulling her husband's tie so she could kiss her husband on the lips.

* * *

The next evening Spencer entered his and Eleanor's apartment to find Eleanor with a sleeping Henry next to her as she watched "Winnie the Pooh".

"Hi, Ellie," said Spencer as he held up a box of pizza, "I picked us up a mushroom pizza for dinner."

Eleanor smiled at her husband, "Hi, Einstein and I was craving mushroom pizza this evening," said Eleanor before thinking about the day her husband had, "How was the meeting at the B.A.U.?" asked Eleanor.

"The team got disbanded because of the protocols that Hotch and Jennifer broke," said Spencer.

Eleanor shook her head, "Aaron should have brought in a professional to do grief assessments while Jennifer and Emily should have never played online Scrabble."

Spencer nodded, "That's what Chief Strauss and the Directors said."

"Do you know what's going to happen to everyone?" asked Eleanor.

Spencer nodded, "Agent Seaver is going to Human Trafficking since Agent Swan has interest in her from last week's case."

Eleanor thought about her husband's boss, "What's going to happen to Aaron?" asked Eleanor.

"First he's being reassigned to Pakistan to train our troops about hostage negotiation and when he gets home he'll be forced to accept the retirement package that Strauss gave him after Haley died," said Spencer.

Eleanor nodded, "I just hope that Aaron made sure to tell Jack that lying is wrong. I can imagine Jack asking Aaron if his mother could come back from the dead like Emily was able to."

"Hotch told me that he told Jack that he was wrong about lying to him about Emily since Jack asked if Haley could come back," said Spencer.

Eleanor nodded before thinking about Morgan doing overkill on Ian Doyle, "What about Morgan?" asked Eleanor.

"Morgan got fired since he shot Doyle in the head and chest six times while he also started his own investigation on Doyle after the grief assessments," said Spencer.

Eleanor nodded. Then she thought about the stories that her husband told her about Morgan when it came to Morgan calling her husband pretty boy, the unprofessional phone conversations that Morgan and Garcia have, the whistle incident, the crater he caused in New York City three years ago, and the anger issues Morgan dealt with, "I had a feeling that his behavior would get him fired someday."

"Me too," said Spencer before thinking about Garcia, "Garcia is going to work for the Red Cell team full-time while she's not allowed to access classified information anymore because of helping Morgan try to find Doyle. There will also be an Internal Affairs agent always seeing what Garcia searches on her computers for the rest of her career."

Eleanor nodded, "What about David?" asked Eleanor.

"Rossi is going to teach at the academy while he works on more books," said Spencer.

Eleanor then thought about the teammate who just returned from the dead, "What's going to happen to Emily?" asked Eleanor.

Spencer sighed sadly, "The Director refused to resurrect Emily since the whole world was told that Emily Prentiss is dead."

"Why?" asked Eleanor.

"She placed everyone in danger by not telling anyone about Doyle when she learned that she was in danger while her actions of playing online Scrabble with Jennifer got Henry and herself abducted," said Spencer.

"Understandable. Will Emily have to leave the country since she can't be resurrected?" asked Eleanor.

"As of right now she's flying to London since Interpol is willing to take her back as long as she takes on a new identity," said Spencer.

"I can imagine that everyone is upset about losing Emily after you guys just got her back," said Eleanor.

"Garcia is upset about Emily moving to London, but I'm just glad that she'll be allowed to be in contact with me," said Spencer.

"What did they say about your future?" asked Eleanor.

"Chief Strauss told the Director about my verbal resignation, and she told me that the Director wants me to reconsider my decision because they'll pull strings to get me into any team or unit I want since I'm too valuable for the F.B.I. to lose to academia full-time," said Spencer.

Eleanor nodded in agreement, "You're too valuable for the FBI to lose. Maybe you can teach and work for the FBI while you teach a few days a week."

"I'll think about it since the Director offered me a $100,000 a year salary to work for any unit I want," said Spencer.

Eleanor's eyes widened at the raise her husband was offered, "Then you should probably think about what unit you want to work for since it would be crazy of you to reject a $20,000 raise," said Eleanor before thinking about Spencer's meeting with the lawyer, "How was your meeting with your lawyer and the family court judge that's taking your case?" asked Eleanor.

"It went well since I was granted temporary custody of Henry until after JJ's trial," said Spencer.

"Good, and what did they say about us taking Henry to Las Vegas to meet his grandparents?" asked Eleanor.

"We can take him as long as we're back for the trial and custody hearing in two weeks," said Spencer.

Eleanor nodded, "Which we will be, but we should switch flights since Henry needs a seat for his car seat."

"Rossi took it upon himself to switch our seats on tomorrow's flight," said Spencer before looking around the apartment to see boxes with Henry's clothes, toys, and bed, "I take it that Will stopped by with Henry's belongings?" asked Spencer.

Eleanor nodded, "He did. When Will left, Henry cried himself to sleep."

Spencer sighed as he thought about Henry not calling him daddy since their afternoon at the hospital the day before, "It's going to take some time for Henry to adjust living with us and not Will and Jennifer."

"I can imagine Henry calling us mommy and daddy as soon as Winona is born or he starts calling us mommy and daddy when Winona starts saying Mama and Dada. After the trial, you should think about going to therapy since yesterday was a really hard day for you," said Eleanor.

"I'm already planning on going to therapy," said Spencer.

"And don't forget that I'll be by your side since we said 'To have and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you' to each other on our wedding day," said Eleanor.

Spencer smiled softly at his wife, "I still can't believe that our parents surprised us with a wedding on my birthday."

Eleanor nodded as she thought about her mother surprising her with her own wedding dress, "Me too, but we'll enjoy celebrating your birthday and our anniversary on the same day," said Eleanor before rubbing her 18-week pregnant belly, "Just imagine if Winona decides to be born on the day of your 30th birthday."

"Then October 9th would always be a special day for us," said Spencer before realizing that the pizza in his hands grew cold, "We should re-heat this pizza and eat it."

At that moment Eleanor woke up Henry and a few minutes later Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry were eating dinner while Spencer and Eleanor told Henry that they were going on a trip to Las Vegas so he could meet his grandparents.

* * *

The next afternoon, Spencer was carrying his, Eleanor's, and Henry's suitcases while Eleanor pushed a stroller that contained a napping Henry as they approached Eleanor's parents Margery and Tristan Miller who instantly recognized Henry from pictures that Spencer showed them.

"Why is your godson with you, Spencer?" asked Margery.

"It's a long story and I rather have us meet with my parents so I can only explain once," said Spencer.

"Then let's go see your parents since your mom is having a good day and your father is on his way to the sanitarium with lunch for us," said Margery before looking at her youngest daughter, "I'm so glad that you're able to spend some time here before Winona is born, Eleanor."

Eleanor hugged her mother, "Me too and I'm hoping to get my old baby blanket from you."

"You will," said Margery.

A few minutes later Spencer was installing Henry's car seat into the backseat of his in-laws' car before he and Eleanor joined Henry in the backseat while his father-in-law insisted on loading their bags and Henry's stroller into the trunk.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Spencer, Eleanor, Henry, Diana, William, Margery, and Tristan were in Diana's hospital room at Bennington Sanitarium finishing up lunch when Spencer who had Henry on his lap looked at his parents and in-laws, "The reason why Henry is with us is that I found out that Henry is my biological son from a one-night stand that Jennifer and I had three years ago," said Spencer as he angrily shook his head, "Jennifer knew that I was Henry's biological father for two years and didn't say anything to her boyfriend and me."

"So Jennifer decided to have you still be Henry's godfather not say a word to you or her boyfriend?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he looked at his father, "Yes, and I can't believe that she made me be like you for two years since I would have paid child support and request visitation if she still wanted to be with Will since there are kids all over the world who have more than one father."

William nodded, "I know that you wouldn't be like me," said William before gesturing to Henry who was hugging a teddy bear, "At least you have the next 16 years making up for the two years you lost getting to raise Henry."

"At least it's better than missing out on Henry's life for 17 years," snapped Spencer before wincing at the look on his father's face, "Sorry."

"It's OK since you're still healing over my abandonment even though we started to reconnect after the Riley Jenkins 's case," said William.

Diana looked at her son, "So what's going to happen to Henry now?" asked Diana.

"As of right now, Eleanor and I have temporary custody of Henry since Jennifer is in federal jail for child endangerment," said Spencer as he started to explain everything that happened on Wednesday.

* * *

When Spencer was done explaining everything that happened, a furious Diana shook her head, "I so want to scratch out Jennifer's eyes for hurting you the way she did and for putting Henry in danger and lying to you about your teammate."

William instantly thought about his son's career, "Since your team got disbanded, what are you going to do now?" asked William.

"Eleanor and I talked about moving out here since the Director offered me a $100,000 a year salary to work for any unit I want in this country and working for the White Collar Crimes division would be safer for me while I work normal hours," said Spencer.

Diana nodded as she thought back to how devastated she was when Spencer told her that he got shot,"I like the idea of you working a desk job because you'll be safer, but what about teaching at the University of Las Vegas?" asked Diana.

"I can easily teach a class or two a week there while I work for the White Collar Crimes Division in the Las Vegas Field Office when I'm not teaching and holding office hours for my students," said Spencer.

Diana nodded her approval, "That works."

Margery looked at her daughter, "What would you do for work?" asked Margery.

"Since I hold my Ph. D. in chemistry, I could easily teach bachelor of science chemistry classes at the University of Las Vegas," said Eleanor before looking at her father, "Since you were a real estate agent, would you help Spencer and me find a house before we need to be back in D.C. in two weeks?" asked Eleanor.

"I can, Princess," said Tristan.

William looked at his son, "Since I barely touch my savings account, would you mind me putting some money towards the house as part of my baby gift for you, Eleanor, and my grandchildren?" asked William.

"You can," said Spencer.

Tristan looked at his son and daughter-in-law, "Margery and I will provide some money too."

"But first, Eleanor and I should talk to the University of Las Vegas and the Las Vegas Field Office about jobs before we go house hunting," said Spencer as he whipped out his phone and left the room as he called the Las Vegas Field Office about setting up an interview before hanging up and returned to his mother's room and looked at his wife, parents, and in-laws, "The Section Chief at the Las Vegas Field Office is willing to meet with me in an hour."

Eleanor smiled at her husband, "That's great, Spencer."

A few minutes later Spencer, Eleanor, Henry, Margery, and Tristan left Bennington Sanitarium so Spencer could change into one of the suits he packed for his job interview.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer and Eleanor were in one of Margery's and Tristan's guest bedrooms when Spencer who was French braiding one of the sides of Eleanor's hair spoke up, "I can't believe that aside from being paid $100,000 a year to work for White Collar Crimes here while the University of Las Vegas insisted on paying me $100,000 a year to teach two mathematics classes a week."

"You are an academic star in your hometown. I also can't believe that I'll be paid $90,000 a year to teach chemistry to students who are earning their bachelor of science in chemistry starting next January," said Eleanor.

Spencer nodded as he started French braiding the other side of Eleanor's hair, "We can easily get Henry and eventually Winona into one of the best private schools in Las Vegas while the kids can have anything they want."

Eleanor gently nodded her head in agreement, "While we can start saving up money for Henry's, Winona's, and any other children we have together future college education."

When Spencer was done braiding his wife's hair, Spencer smiled at his wife, "Thank you for teaching me how to braid so I can be prepared to braid Winona's hair."

"Your welcome," said Eleanor.

* * *

Two weeks later, Judge Marissa Daniels looked at everyone in the courtroom, "Since Miss Jareau is going to serve five years in prison for putting everyone in danger, I decided that Doctors Spencer and Eleanor Reid will have sole custody of Henry while Miss Jareau isn't allowed to contact Henry until Henry turns 18."

JJ glared at Judge Daniels and screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Judge Daniels glared at JJ as she banged her gavel, "Calm down, Miss Jareau or I'll have you removed from this room. When it comes to you putting your children in danger during the two times you were pregnant by either going into the field which caused your former boss to write you up for not reporting your pregnancy to him right away, going into the field to cause a miscarriage a few months ago, and playing online games with someone in Witness Protection which caused Henry to be abducted declares you as an unfit mother."

Spencer looked at Judge Daniels, "Your honor, may I please ask something?" asked Spencer.

"Go ahead, Dr. Reid," said Judge Daniels.

"Since Eleanor's and my parents all live in my hometown, Las Vegas, Nevada; is it possible for Eleanor and I to move to Las Vegas within the next two weeks?" asked Spencer.

"Did you and your wife secure jobs and find a place to live while you, your wife, and Henry visited family?" asked Judge Daniels.

Spencer nodded, "We already bought a house in Summerlin which will be ready for us to move into in one week. When it comes to jobs, I'm going to start working for the White Collar Crimes Division at the Las Vegas Field Office in two weeks while I will start teaching two mathematics classes a week at the University of Las Vegas after Labor Day. My wife will start teaching chemistry at the same university when she's done with maternity leave in January. Plus during our time in Vegas, we checked out private schools. Henry ended up getting accepted into the Challenger School which offers all day pre-school for two-year-olds who are a few months away from turning three at the beginning of the school year. He'll start pre-school in August since Eleanor and I are working on potty training Henry."

JJ whipped her head and glared at Spencer and shouted, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MOVE HENRY TO NEVADA SO HE CAN BY CLOSE TO YOUR PSYCHO MOTHER!"

Judge Daniels banged her gavel, "Please calm down, Miss Jareau," ordered Judge Daniels before looking at Spencer, "There is no problem with you moving your family and yourself to Summerlin, Nevada since you are thinking about the best interests for Henry while you and your wife already completed everything that I would require you to do before moving."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry were in the hallway talking to Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, and Morgan about their upcoming move just as an alarm started to sound. Then the safety of a gun being turned off causing everyone to turn around only to find JJ walking over to them and pointed a gun at Eleanor's 20-week baby bump, "Go to fucking hell, Eleanor," said JJ as she fired her gun.

Spencer pushed Eleanor to the floor while a bullet tore through his abdomen while everyone heard another gunshot in the room.

* * *

_A/N: Am I too evil for having Spencer get shot by JJ or not? I'll tell you readers that Spencer will live, but someone else (Not Eleanor or Henry) will be killed before the next chapter which will start five hours later._


	4. Aftermath

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

A/N: Shout out to lolyncut for being the 25th reviewer and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Fasionista7, TVHollywoodDiva, Astrahan, zabou, CocoRocks, John for reviewing chapter three.

Aside from letting you readers know that it's June 10th in this chapter, this chapter starts five hours after the ending of chapter three and the character who dies is revealed in this chapter.

TRIGGER WARNING: THERE IS MENTION OF SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Spencer woke up to his wife smiling at him despite not being able to see well.

"Welcome back, Papa Bear," said Eleanor as she slipped her husband's glasses onto his face, "The bullet ended up getting lodged in your liver, so the doctor had to remove a portion of your liver."

Spencer nodded, "At least my liver will regenerate itself and be back to its normal self in a few months," croaked Spencer.

Eleanor grabbed a cup filled with ice, "Let's get you some ice in your mouth so your sore throat can feel better."

Spencer opened his mouth and allowed his wife to put in a few ice cubes to dissolve in his mouth. Then eyes widened at the sight of the purple cast on his wife's left arm while his wife sat back down in a wheelchair, "I'm so sorry for breaking your arm."

Eleanor shook her head as she took hold of her husband's IV free hand, "Apology not accepted."

Spencer's eyes went wide as he wondered if his wife hates him now, "Are you angry that I pushed you to the ground?" asked Spencer.

Eleanor rested her hands on her 20-week baby bump and smiled when she felt a kick, "I'm not angry at you since you saved Winona's and my life by pushing me away and taking the bullet that was aimed at my baby bump. I rather have a broken wrist and a bruised hip than lose Winona to a shooting or you lose both Winona and me," said Eleanor firmly before kissing her husband, "Before you ask, Winona is unaffected from you pushing me while I called the Las Vegas Field office and told them that you can't start in two weeks. They were very understanding because none of us knew that you were going to be shot, so they don't expect you to work for them for at least two months since you need time to physically and mentally heal over what happened to you while we have to delay our move for another couple of weeks."

"I figured that I would be starting my new job later than planned," said Spencer before he flashed back to hearing the sound of another gunshot as he blacked out, "I heard another gunshot just before I blacked out, so was anyone else shot?" asked Spencer.

Eleanor sighed, "After Jennifer shot you, she shot herself in the head right before an on-duty officer who witnessed your shooting could shoot her."

A few tears leaked from his eyes as he started to mourn the woman who was one of his friends before she was forced to transfer to the State Department, "Sandy must be devastated from watching her daughter commit suicide while we'll have to help Henry deal with watching his mother get killed."

"She is, and luckily Penelope and Derek turned Henry away and covered his eyes and ears while Jennifer committed suicide," said Eleanor.

"Does Henry know that his mother is dead yet?" asked Spencer.

"Penelope told Henry that his mother went into a deep sleep like Snow White and Aurora did in "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and "Sleeping Beauty", but she told him that a prince won't be able to wake up his mother with a kiss," said Eleanor.

Spencer nodded as he thought about the parenting books he's been reading since the Ben Foster case in Portland, Oregon, "Good explanation," said Spencer before thinking about his son, "Where's Henry right now?" asked Spencer.

"He's in the waiting room with Aaron and Will since Henry refuses to leave until he knows that you're awake. Want me to have Aaron bring Henry in?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes please and I will need to talk to Aaron after you and Henry leave to get some sleep," said Spencer.

"As you wish, Farm Boy," said Eleanor.

Spencer started to laugh at his wife's "The Princess Bride" reference before he groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach, "Please refrain from using humor in your answers, Ellie."

"I make no promises, Papa Bear," said Eleanor as she lightly kissed her husband on the lips causing her husband's heart monitor to start beeping like crazy causing a nurse to enter the room.

"I see that you're finally awake, Spencer," said Nurse Opal before looking at Eleanor, "You should probably refrain from kissing your husband."

"I will. I need Spencer's former boss and his son Henry brought in here, please," said Eleanor.

"I'll go get them as soon as I take Spencer's vitals," said Nurse Opal.

* * *

10 minutes later Nurse Opal was leaving the room to get Hotch, Henry, and the Jell-O that Spencer asked for.

* * *

Five minutes later, Spencer was sitting up in his hospital bed when Hotch carried Henry into the room.

"Spence!" said Henry.

Spencer gave Henry a gentle smile, "Hello, Henry."

"You go home wit Ellie and me?" asked Henry.

Spencer shook his head, "I have to stay here for a few days before I can go home with you and Eleanor, and I can't carry you for six weeks."

"Why?" asked Henry.

"A doctor had to cut me open to make me better. So for the next two weeks, I can only carry up to five pounds before I would be allowed to carry up to 10 pounds for the last four weeks of my recovery," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "You and Eleanor will need to hire movers to help you and Eleanor move your belongings into a moving truck as soon as your doctor clears you to move to Summerlin."

Spencer nodded, "We already planned to just bring Henry's belongings and our belongings that we can't live without like our clothes, books, some furniture I brought out here when I moved out here. We'll buy any furniture or household appliances we need as soon as we arrive in Vegas."

"That works," said Hotch before noticing that Henry fell asleep causing him to scoop Henry out of Spencer's hospital bed and placed Henry next to Eleanor in Eleanor's hospital-issued large wheelchair, "Can you take Henry out to the waiting room and I'll drop you and Henry off at home after I talk to Reid?" asked Hotch.

"Sure," said Eleanor as she pressed the call button.

A minute later Nurse Opal entered the room, "Need anything, Spencer?" asked Nurse Opal.

Eleanor who had Henry sleeping on her lap looked at her husband's nurse, "Can you please push Henry and me out of the room so my husband and his former boss can talk in private? Henry and I will be going home in about 10 minutes, so the hospital can have their wheelchair back."

"I sure can," said Nurse Opal as she pushed Eleanor and a sleeping Henry out of Spencer's hospital room.

Less than a minute later, Hotch was sitting by Spencer's bedside when he looked at Spencer, "A suicide note was found in Jennifer's cell that said that she was planning on killing Eleanor, Henry, before killing herself so you can know how she felt when she lost Henry and Will the same day."

Spencer sighed, "Do you know where Jennifer got that gun?" asked Spencer.

"Her lawyer brought the gun and he's been arrested for not properly keeping the gun out of Jennifer's reach," said Hotch.

"Good," said Spencer.

"I also found out that Jennifer was sent to Afghanistan during her forced transfer to the State Department and that Chief Strauss was there too," said Hotch as he explained everything that Chief Strauss explained to him after she found out about the shooting.

When Hotch was done explaining, Spencer shook his head, "Jennifer should have never come back to the B.A.U. after she got back from Afghanistan. She's been suffering from a post-traumatic stress disorder and never got the chance to go to therapy."

"I agree. Chief Strauss is going to be in a lot of trouble for sending someone who doesn't have a lot of experience in the field to Afghanistan," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Hotch was leaving the hospital to take Eleanor and Henry home so Eleanor could sleep in a proper bed.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was reading to Eleanor and Henry when a knock sounded on his open hospital room door causing him to see Sandy Jareau who had dried tear stains on her face, "I'm sorry about Jennifer," said Spencer.

"I know, but my family had a history of avoiding each other when it came to our mental health problems," said Sandy before sighing, "Even though Jennifer's actions would send her to the bad place, I choose to imagine her being in Paris with Roslyn."

"Me too, but when is the funeral?" asked Spencer.

Sandy shook her head, "I'm not having a funeral for Jennifer since I'm dealing with friends and family already saying the same comments they said after Roslyn's suicide. So I decided that as soon as Jennifer's body is cleared for burial, I'll be taking Jennifer's body back to East Allegheny and bury her next to Roslyn."

"OK, and maybe I'll take Henry to his mother's grave when he's older and asks about the pictures he has of his mother," said Spencer.

Sandy glanced at her grandson before looking at Spencer, "I'll be allowed to take Jennifer home tomorrow morning, so can I take Henry to the zoo right now?" asked Sandy.

"Go ahead because I would have taken Henry to the zoo today if I wasn't stuck here," said Spencer.

"Do you know when you'll be released?" asked Sandy.

"Most likely tomorrow morning," said Spencer.

"Mind if I have the key to your apartment?" asked Sandy.

"Not at all," said Eleanor as she reached into her purse and grabbed her keys before removing her key, "We live in apartment 2 on the first floor of Capital Plaza Apartments."

"Thank you," said Sandy before she looked at her grandson, "Let's go to the zoo, Henry."

"Yay!" cheered Henry.

Eleanor slowly stood up from her chair, "I better take you to my car so we can get Henry's booster seat," said Eleanor before looking at her husband, "You better stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"I will," said Spencer as he pecked his wife on the lips before looking at his son, "Have fun, Henry."

"I will," said Henry before he left his father's hospital room with his step-mother and grandmother.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was holding onto his I.V. stand as he walked his third out of six required laps in the hospital's hallway with Eleanor walking by his side. His eyes went wide when he saw Gideon approaching him causing him to grab the railing on the wall with his free hand, "Gideon," said Spencer.

Gideon approached them, "I was in Florida when I saw what happened to you on the news which caused me to realize that I needed to check on you."

Eleanor glared at Gideon, "I'm Spencer's wife Dr. Eleanor Reid and I hope you know that I'm angry at you for abandoning Spencer."

Spencer looked at Eleanor, "You need to calm down because all of this stress we're dealing with isn't good for you and Winona."

"Winona?" asked Gideon.

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "Aside from recently finding out that Henry is my biological son, in 20 weeks Eleanor and I are expecting our first child Winona Marie Reid."

Gideon's lips twitched up a bit as he noticed that Eleanor had flattened her baggy maternity shirt causing him to see a baby bump, "You are going to be a great father. When it comes to juggling marriage and parenthood while working for the B.A.U., just don't make the same mistakes I made when it came to my family."

Spencer looked at Gideon in shock, "You never heard that the team got disbanded over the events of Emily's faked death two weeks ago?" asked Spencer.

Gideon shook his head, "What happened?" asked Gideon.

"Let's talk in my room instead of the hallway," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting in the recliner that he had to spend the day sitting in as he told Gideon everything that happened after Emily's death was faked.

* * *

When Spencer was finished, Gideon shook his head, "Aaron and JJ were both very reckless with the decisions they made while I knew that Derek would be fired someday about the actions he makes in the field."

"I know," said Spencer.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Gideon.

"As soon as I'm cleared to travel, Eleanor, Henry, and I are moving into the house we just closed in on in Summerlin, Nevada since Eleanor's and my parents all live in Las Vegas or Summerlin," said Spencer.

"So you're talking to your father?" asked Gideon.

"I started reconnecting with him after Henry was born," said Spencer.

"What are you going to do for work?" asked Gideon.

"When I'm cleared to go back to work, I'll be working for the White Collar Crimes Division at the Las Vegas Field Office. After Labor Day, I start teaching students who are earning their Masters in mathematics at the University of Las Vegas while Eleanor teaches chemistry at the same university when she's done with maternity leave in January," said Spencer.

"You'll do good in White Collar Crimes," said Gideon.

"Hotch almost transferred to that unit when you disappeared. I like the idea of working for a White Collar Crimes task-force because I enjoyed working a case that we assisted a White Collar Crimes agent with last year because of the paper trail I had to work with," said Spencer.

"Hopefully you'll enjoy your new jobs," said Gideon.

"I know I will since I'm going to be working a nine to five job while getting to go home to Eleanor, Henry, and Winona every night," said Spencer.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Gideon.

Spencer and Eleanor smiled at each other before Spencer started to tell Gideon about how he and Eleanor met.

* * *

After Spencer finished talking about his and Eleanor's love story, Spencer looked at Gideon, "Even though you tried to play matchmaker with Jennifer and me, I don't regret falling in love with Eleanor when I did."

"While you wish that Jennifer told you the truth about Henry as soon as she found out," said Gideon.

"Even though Jennifer named me godfather, Jennifer practically made me be like my father and not let me be part of Henry's life 24/7. I would have understood if she wanted to stay with Will because I would have paid child support and get visitation while I still eventually met Eleanor," said Spencer.

"I know that you've been told this countless of times the past few weeks, but you now get to spend the rest of your life correcting the mistakes that were made by just being Henry's father," said Gideon.

"My dad said the same thing," said Spencer.

"Speaking of Henry, where is he?" asked Gideon.

"His grandmother Sandy Jareau asked if she could spend some time with her grandson before she takes Jennifer's body back to Pennsylvania tomorrow. Eleanor and I already promised Sandy that she'll always be allowed to spend time with Henry since she's one of his grandmothers and Henry still deserves to get to know his mother's side of the family," said Spencer.

"I know that you'll do a great job raising Henry and Winona," said Gideon.

"I know, and maybe you'll come and visit in Las Vegas someday," said Spencer.

Gideon smiled, "I'm already planning on going to Las Vegas when Winona is born."

Spencer thought about the words in Gideon's letter about needing to find a happy ending, "Have you found what you were looking for yet?" asked Spencer.

Gideon looked between Spencer and Eleanor who were looking at each other with love showing in their eyes before glancing at Eleanor's baby bump that Spencer had his hand rested on causing him to smile, "I believe I have."

* * *

_A/N: I thought that this was a good way to end this chapter. _

_I decided that I would have Spencer lose part of his liver in the shooting that happened at the end of chapter three instead of his appendix or his spleen since the liver is the only human body organ that regenerates itself after they damage it, someone donates part of their liver, or they accept part of someone's liver during a live donor liver transplant. I would donate part of my liver, but sadly having a bleeding disorder called Von Willebrand's Disease forbids me from being allowed to donate my organs or blood._

_I don't know how many chapters will be left, but I know that I do want to write a chapter about Winona being born while I write an epilogue that will take place place in 2021._


	5. Father's Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

A/N: Shout out to CocoRocks, criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, Astrahan, TVHollywoodDiva, fishtrek, torycat123, Fashionista7 for reviewing chapter four.

_JJ and Will were never married yet since it's 2011 in this story and JJ and Will got married in May of 2012 on the show._

_This chapter starts eight days after the last chapter meaning that Spencer is home from the hospital and he's doing great and Eleanor is 22-weeks pregnant in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer slowly walked into the kitchen to find Eleanor who was wearing a maternity dress that could have belonged to Ms. Frizzle from the "The Magic School Bus" stirring pancake batter with an electric mixer in her good hand.

"You can put the blueberries in now, Henry," said Eleanor.

"OK, Ellie," said Henry as he dumped blueberries into the bowl.

Spencer looked at his wife and son, "Good morning.

Eleanor beamed at her husband, "Happy Father's Day, Spencer."

Henry smiled at his dad, "Happy Daddy Day, Daddy."

Spencer smiled as he thought about how Henry started to call him daddy more after he got discharged from the hospital six days ago, "Thank you," said Spencer before looking at the pancake batter, "Have you been helping Eleanor make breakfast?" asked Spencer.

Henry nodded as his newly trimmed blonde ear length curls bounced, "Yes."

Eleanor looked at her husband as she rested her hands on her nearly 22-week baby bump, "Henry has been a great help," said Eleanor before groaning when she felt Winona kick, "Winona's been active this morning."

Spencer smiled as he slowly walked towards his wife and rested his hand on his wife's baby bump and smiled when he felt two quick kicks, "Good morning, Winona. I don't know if you know it, but its Father's Day today. Even though I'm not able to hold you today, I know that Father's Day next year will be even better since you'll be here to celebrate Father's Day with me. Just keep on growing big and strong, and I'll meet you in October."

Winona kicked a few times.

Elanor groaned, "I have a feeling that she's going to be a daddy's girl since she kicks whenever she hears your voice," said Eleanor before looking at Henry, "Aside from me making pancakes, do you want daddy to make scrambled eggs or bacon?" asked Eleanor.

"It better be turkey bacon since I refuse to eat pork," said Spencer.

Eleanor nodded as she thought about Spencer telling her about refusing to eat pork and chili when he was a guest in her apartment while he recovered from getting shot because of some cases he worked, "I know."

"Can we pwease eat bacon and eggs?" asked Henry.

Spencer smiled, "I can make both."

A few minutes later Eleanor was making blueberry and banana pancakes on her beloved griddle while Spencer was frying turkey bacon on one frying pan while he scrambled eggs on the other.

* * *

After the Reid family finished eating breakfast, Spencer just finished cleaning up Henry's face when his cell phone rang causing him to pull his phone out of his pocket and see that it was Hotch as he answered his phone, "I thought that you weren't leaving until tomorrow?" asked Spencer.

"I'm still leaving tomorrow. Jack and I are going to the Smithsonian National this afternoon and Jack was wondering if you, Eleanor, and Henry are up to going to the zoo with us?" asked Hotch.

"Eleanor, Henry, and I were talking about going to the zoo during breakfast, so we'll be glad to go to the zoo this afternoon," said Spencer before thinking about him not being allowed to drive until Friday while Eleanor can't drive until her cast is off, "Will you and Jack be able to pick us up? I'm not allowed to drive until after my two-week follow-up and Eleanor's doctor forbade her from driving until she gets her cast off."

"We'll pick you three up at 2," said Hotch.

"2 PM works because Eleanor and I can have Henry take a nap after lunch," said Spencer.

"See you in a couple of hours," said Hotch before hanging up.

Spencer then looked at his wife and Henry, "We'll be going to the zoo at 2 since Hotch called to invite us to go with him and Jack at 2."

Eleanor smiled, "Good," said Eleanor before sighing sadly, "When we move to Las Vegas on July 22nd to be closer to our parents, I'm going to miss Jack."

Spencer smiled as he thought about the few times Eleanor ended up babysitting Jack when Jessica Brooks couldn't watch her nephew for a few days, "I'm going to miss Jack too. Knowing Hotch, he can bring Jack to visit during school breaks while we come here to visit your siblings, nieces, and nephews."

* * *

Six hours later Spencer, Eleanor, Henry, Hotch, and Jack entered the reptile house. Spencer smiled as he saw an Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake, "We're going to need to teach Henry to identify all the snakes in and around Las Vegas."

"Why?" asked Jack.

"In the Southwestern United States, there are a lot of venomous and nonvenomous snakes that love the dry heat in the desert that surrounds my hometown," said Spencer.

"What desert is your hometown in?" asked Jack.

"The Mojave Desert," said Spencer before he got back on topic about snakes, "Some of the most venomous snakes in Las Vegas are the Mojave Rattlesnake, Western Diamondback Rattlesnake, Mojave Desert Sidewinder, Speckled Rattlesnake, Desert Nightsnake, while there are a bunch of other venomous and non-venomous snakes in Las Vegas."

"The desert seems scary," said Jack.

"The wildlife in the Mojave Desert can be scary, but the desert can also be beautiful too, especially at night since the climate is perfect for stargazing," said Spencer.

"Spencer and I have gone stargazing in Las Vegas and Spencer was right that the view is much better in the Mojave Desert than here in D.C.," said Eleanor before looking at her husband, "When we finally move to Summerlin, we need to check our new backyard for snakes daily while we snake-proof our yard for Henry's and eventually Winona's safety."

"We will and we'll always have an exterminator on speed dial to remove snakes and scorpions when we see one in our yard," said Spencer.

* * *

An hour later, the Reids and Hotchners were reaching the elephants when Spencer felt some pain around his scar causing him to look at the nearby bench, "I'm going to sit down for a bit."

Eleanor looked at her husband with a concerned look in her green eyes as she worked on pulling her long red hair into a ponytail, "Dealing with some pain from all this walking, Spencer?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, but we both know that all this walking is good for my recovery," said Spencer as he slowly sat down.

Hotch looked at Eleanor, "Why don't you take Jack and Henry to look at the elephants and I'll stay here with Spencer."

"OK," said Eleanor before she took hold of Henry's hand with her good hand while Jack took hold of Henry's left hand as they walked towards the elephants.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "How are you feeling?" asked Hotch.

"I'm able to move around more every day while I rarely need to take Tylenol and Celebrex for pain relief," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Hotch.

"Plus I've been talking to a therapist when it came to finding out that Henry is my son, being lied to about Emily, and Jennifer shooting me the past couple of weeks," said Spencer.

"I'm glad that you're going to therapy even though I'm one of the reasons why you're going," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "Even though you knew the truth about Emily, I'm not that angry at you because you were my boss. Eleanor was the one to insist that I go to therapy over everything that happened to me over the past couple of weeks before I start my new jobs and Winona is born."

"You'll most likely have to deal with colleagues at the Las Vegas Field Office who will ask you questions about Emily's faked death and your shooting," said Hotch.

"I figured that. At least I don't have to start at the Las Vegas Field Office until August 1st since my new section chief wants me to be physically and mentally healed before I start working for him," said Spencer.

"Since you know when you have to be ready to work again, have you, Eleanor, and Henry finalized a moving day yet?" asked Hotch.

"This Saturday since my doctor wants me to wait until after my two-week post-op while someone drives Eleanor, Henry, and me to Las Vegas," said Spencer.

"Who's driving you, Eleanor, and Henry?" asked Hotch.

"My dad and father-in-law are flying out here on Friday. They'll take turns driving on Saturday morning in Eleanor's SUV. My doctor said that I can be on the road for a maximum of six hours a day, so we're spreading out this road trip by six to seven days since my dad asked for 10 days off to help with this cross country road trip," said Spencer.

Hotch nodded before he thought about Spencer's ancient Volvo that belonged to his mother, "What are you going to do with your Volvo?" asked Hotch.

"One of Rossi's poker buddies was interested in my Volvo a month before Henry's abduction and offered me $100,000 for my car," said Spencer.

"Are you going to accept that offer now?" asked Hotch.

"I am since that money will stretch a long way when it comes to paying for meals, visiting a few attractions in cities we drive through, gas, and hotel rooms during our road trip. When we arrive, we'll use the remainder of the money to buy everything we need since we're still going to take belongings we can't part without with us," said Spencer.

Eleanor, Jack, and Henry joined them.

"Did you know that elephants are endangered, uncle Spencer?" asked Jack.

"I did, and did you know that not all elephants develop visible tusks?" asked Spencer.

"No. What else do you know about elephants?" asked Jack.

"An elephant's brain weighs up to nine to 13 pounds," said Spencer.

"With how smart you are, does your brain weigh that much?" asked Jack.

Spencer clutched his abdomen as he laughed, "No, but if my brain weighed that much my head would be much bigger."

"Like Megamind from the movie "Megamind" that you and Eleanor took me to last year?" asked Jack.

"Exactly," said Spencer.

Eleanor looked at Jack and Henry, "What do you think about you two boys, your fathers, and I going to Papa Murphy's to get some custom made pizza to bake in the oven?" asked Eleanor.

Spencer smirked at his wife, "Craving pizza?" asked Spencer.

Eleanor rubbed her baby bump, "With mushrooms, pepperoni, sausage, pineapples, ketchup, mayonnaise, pickles, and chocolate sauce."

Spencer turned green, "I'll probably want my own pizza made."

A few minutes later Spencer, Eleanor, Henry, Hotch, and Jack were leaving the Smithsonian National Zoo and headed to Papa Murphy's.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Spencer and Hotch were standing by Hotch's car while Jack slept in his booster seat when Spencer looked at Hotch, "Stay safe in Pakistan, Hotch."

"I will. Stay safe when you, Eleanor, and Henry move. I should be back in the country by the time Jack starts school again, and Jack and I will find time to come to Vegas after Winona is born," said Hotch.

"You better come visit a couple of times a year since you're Winona's godfather," said Spencer.

"Even though I lied to you, you still want me to be Winona's godfather?" asked Hotch.

"You've been there for me ever since you met me at the academy. Even though you once had to kick me a few times in the gut and almost got us killed by Chester Hardwick, you always trusted me out of bad situations alive while you understood my clues when Hankel held me hostage," said Spencer.

"I'm honored to be Winona's godfather," said Hotch before giving Spencer a gentle hug, "I have to get going, but I hope you know that I consider you a second son to me."

"I've always considered you a father to me even though my dad and I are on good terms now," said Spencer before he hugged his former boss before heading back into his apartment building.

* * *

_A/N: Even though I have it that Spencer never dealt with a Dilaudid addiction over two years prior to meeting Eleanor, I decided to have Spencer take the same two medications I took for five days after having open abdominal surgery to remove a few organs that were causing me to be in so much pain in February. _


	6. Last Day in Washington DC

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, lolyncut, Astrahan, Fashionista7, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter five.

_I actually ended up deciding that Emily couldn't be resurrected as Emily Prentiss and had to move to London over an hour after the meeting that was mentioned in chapter three while she had to change her name since everyone was told that Emily was dead._

_Rossi is out of town in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry had just finished eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Spencer to look at his watch and realize that his father's and father-in-law already arrived in Washington D.C. and caught a cab since he and Eleanor couldn't drive yet, "Our fathers must be here," said Spencer.

Henry looked at his father, "Granpa?" asked Henry.

Eleanor smiled at her step-son, "Your grandpa William and grandpa Tristan are here since they're going to start driving us to Las Vegas tomorrow morning," said Eleanor as she got out of her chair and went to unlock the door and open it and smiled when she saw her father and father-in-law, "Dad. William."

Tristan hugged her daughter, "Even though we saw each other three weeks ago, I missed you so much," said Tristan before glancing at Eleanor's casted wrist, "How's the wrist doing?" asked Tristan.

"It's healing right on schedule and I'm still calling Spencer 'Papa Bear' since he saved Winona's and my life," said Eleanor.

"Which I'm grateful for," said Tristan before walking over to his son-in-law and gently pulled Spencer into a hug, "Even though Margery and I have thanked you for saving our daughter's and Winona's life over the phone a thousand times, thank you again for saving Eleanor's and Winona's life, son."

"I'm used to sacrificing my health to save lives," said Spencer before glancing at his bad knee, "Spending a week in the hospital after saving a doctor's life caused your youngest daughter to be in my life. You knew that Eleanor opened up her apartment to me for three months while I worked myself down to walking with one crutch."

Eleanor laughed, "Despite my sister decided to evict you from your second-floor apartment and paid my students to move you into my apartment when we were in Irving, California to attend Dr. Fallon's lecture a few weeks before we planned on fully moving you into this apartment?" asked Eleanor.

Spencer laughed as he flashed back to returning to his apartment after working on a case in Hampton, Virginia.

_Flashback to November 18th of 2009_

_Spencer entered his apartment building to find Eleanor waiting for him in the lobby._

_"Don't go upstairs, Spencer," said Eleanor._

_Spencer looked at his girlfriend of nearly three months, "Why?" asked Spencer._

_"I just got home from work and found out that Joan broke into both of our apartments and did something to them while we were in Irving, California," said Eleanor._

_Spencer thought back to all the times that Joan used her master key to his apartment to surprise him with already prepared meals that he could easily pop into the oven and baked goods to eat between cases, __"What did she put into my apartment this time?" asked Spencer._

_"Let me show you what she did to my apartment first," said Eleanor._

_A minute later Spencer and Eleanor entered Eleanor's apartment. Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw additional bookshelves added in causing him to hobble on his one crutch and realize that they were his books, __"These are my books."_

_"I know, but you should check out the bedroom you stayed in," said Eleanor._

_Spencer then followed his girlfriend to the guest bedroom and his eyes went wide when he saw his couches, armchairs, and his desk._

_"What is going on here?" asked Spencer._

_Joan laughed through the doorway._

_Spencer and Eleanor turned themselves around while Eleanor glared at her older sister, "You did this Joan?" asked Eleanor._

_Joan gave Spencer a serious look, "Someone desperately needed an apartment by December 1st, so I evicted you for abandoning your apartment three months."_

_Spencer lifted his one crutch, "Your sister refused to let me go to my apartment and loaned me one of her two guest bedrooms for the past three months I spent on crutches."_

_"Even though I was going to ask you two if you two wouldn't mind switching apartments until you are stable enough to go up and downstairs, I'm glad that my sister offered her one of her guest bedrooms so she can help you with meals and day to day tasks," said Joan before smirking at her baby sister and then at Spencer, "Eleanor told me that you two were planning on moving in with each other by Christmas, so while you and my sister were in California, I decided to take it upon myself and pay Eleanor's students to move you into Eleanor's apartment so my new tenant can move in on the 1st."_

_Spencer smiled at Joan, "Thank you for taking care of arranging Spencer's move sooner than Spencer and I planned, but why not move me into Spencer's apartment?" asked Eleanor._

_Joan gestured to Spencer's left knee, "I thought that living on a ground floor apartment would be better suited for Spencer's bad knee while it was easier to convert the smaller guest bedroom into an office for Spencer."_

_"Good point," said Eleanor._

_Spencer smiled, "Thanks, Joan."_

_"Your welcome, and hopefully you'll become my brother-in-law and the father of my future nieces and nephews," said Joan, as she winked at Spencer._

_Flashback over_

"I'm still glad that your sister took it upon herself to get me moved in," said Spencer.

Eleanor laughed, "Me too since I was still going to yell at them as I did in Boston for not opening their homes or giving you rides to and from work while you recovered from getting shot."

"At least Hotch started to give me rides to and from work after he found out that I took the train the day after I got back from Kentucky. I also got something better out of being abandoned by my teammates while I recovered," said Spencer.

"What did you get?" asked Eleanor.

"You," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

Tristan cleared his throat while William covered Henry's eyes, "There's a two-year-old in the room."

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer walked over to Morgan who finished helping the movers that the Bureau hired to load everything that Spencer and Eleanor decided to take to Las Vegas with them and Henry, "Thanks for helping the movers load up Eleanor's, Henry's, and my belongings," said Spencer.

"It's something I could do since you can't do any heavy lifting yet," said Morgan before looking towards Eleanor who was talking to her sister Joan who had Henry on her hip while Joan felt her niece kick, "Were you afraid of settling down when you met Eleanor?" asked Morgan.

"I was, but it helps that I was reconnecting with my dad for nearly a year when we met while Eleanor wasn't afraid of my mother's schizophrenia," said Spencer before thinking about all the girlfriends Morgan had, "Are you thinking about finding someone to settle down with?" asked Spencer.

The 38-year-old former profiler nodded, "Even though you're eight years younger than me, you're already ahead of me in the marriage and fatherhood," said Morgan before glancing at Henry as he thought about how much he hated JJ for hurting Spencer the way she did, "Even though I told you this a lot in the past month, Jennifer had no right from keeping you from being a father to your son."

"Everyone including Eleanor is saying that too. What matters is that I get to spend the rest of my life making up for the mistakes that were made by being Henry's dad," said Spencer.

Morgan watched Eleanor ruffle Henry's hair causing the two-year-old boy to smile and laugh, "Eleanor is good with him."

Spencer smiled as he thought about his six nieces and nephews, "Eleanor has six nieces and nephews from her older brother and sister. I won them over by helping with their homework and showing them magic tricks," said Spencer as he showed Morgan a picture of his nieces and nephews, "Joan's kids are 10-year-old Claudia, eight-year-old Tristan, and five-year-old Isabel. They live here in Washington D.C. Louis's kids are nine-year-old Arthur, six-year-old Chase, and four-year-old Beatrice. They live in Richmond, Virginia."

"It must be hard for you and Eleanor to decide to leave your nieces and nephews so you two and Henry can move to Las Vegas," said Morgan.

"It's was a hard decision to make, but Joan and Louis are supportive of Eleanor and me deciding to move to Las Vegas since their parents ended up moving to my hometown five months ago while we can always visit each other during school breaks," said Spencer.

"When it comes to you leaving tomorrow, can you please give me some advice about being in a stable relationship?" asked Morgan.

"To be ready for a stable relationship, you'll need to get over your childhood traumas and trust issues by speaking to a therapist," said Spencer.

"Hotch forced you into therapy after Hankel," said Morgan.

"He did and sent me back after the Owen Savage and Riley Jenkins cases," said Spencer.

"At least Hotch looked out for your mental well-being better than Gideon did," said Morgan.

Spencer smiled as he thought about the emotional talk he had with Gideon when he visited him, "Gideon said the same thing when he came to check on me in the hospital two weeks ago."

"Are you going to stay in contact with Gideon?" asked Morgan.

"Gideon gave me his contact information while he promised to visit after Winona is born," said Spencer.

"Hopefully you'll stay in contact with me too," said Morgan.

"I'll try, but we'll be living in different timezones while life can get in the way causing us to lose contact," said Spencer before thinking about Morgan being fired and was told that he can't work for law enforcement again, "Have you finally figured out what you're going to do with your life since your past actions in the field caused you to be blackballed from working another government job and law enforcement again?" asked Spencer.

"I'm going to stay here in D.C. and continue working on restoring and renting out houses. When I'm not working on my properties, I'll teach judo classes to kids. Hopefully, in a couple of years I'll find the future Mrs. Morgan since my mom is still hinting about grandchildren," said Morgan.

Spencer laughed, "Hopefully the future you decided on will work for you," said Spencer.

"I hope so too, but at least I know that you'll be OK in Las Vegas with your family," said Morgan before thinking about Spencer's apartment now being empty, "Since you already handed the keys to your landlord, where are you, Eleanor, Henry, your father, and father-in-law staying tonight?" asked Morgan.

"We're staying in a hotel for tonight," said Spencer.

"What time are you guys leaving?" asked Morgan.

"9 AM," said Spencer.

"Going to avoid morning rush hour traffic?" asked Morgan.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"I have to get going so I can take Clooney for a walk, and please let me know when you make it to Vegas safely," said Morgan, as he pulled Spencer into a gentle hug, "If you ever need anything, I'm always a phone call away."

"I will and I know," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that evening; Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry were eating dessert in their hotel restaurant when Spencer's cell phone rang causing the 29-year-old genius to see that it was Garcia causing him to answer his phone, "Hi, Garcia," said Spencer.

"Are you, Eleanor, and Henry at your hotel right now?" asked Garcia.

Spencer glanced at his wife who was using wipes to clean spaghetti sauce off of Henry's face and hands with her good hand, "We're eating dessert in the hotel's restaurant. Why?" asked Spencer.

"Can you please give me the address of your hotel so I can say goodbye to my godson and you before you, Eleanor, and Henry leave tomorrow?" asked Garcia.

Spencer looked at Henry, "Do you want to see your Aunt Penelope before we start our long drive to Las Vegas tomorrow?" asked Spencer.

Henry grinned at his father, "Yes, daddy."

Spencer gave the address of his hotel and his hotel room number, "Please come over in 45 minutes. Henry has spaghetti sauce all over himself and he needs a bath so he can be presentable to you."

Garcia laughed, "Why don't I be there in 10 minutes so I can bathe my godson?" asked Garcia.

"That works," said Spencer.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, so please get back to your hotel room and get the water started," said Garcia before hanging up.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Garcia is going to be here in 10 minutes to give Henry a bath."

Eleanor smiled at her step-son who still had a bit of spaghetti sauce on him, "She wants to spend time with her godson before we leave tomorrow morning?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, and I hope that it's OK," said Spencer.

Eleanor smiled at her husband, "I'm OK with your former teammates coming to say goodbye to you since you were heartbroken when you were told that Emily was dead."

"Thanks," said Spencer.

Eleanor thought about how her husband's former coworker Emily was now living as Jacqueline, "How was your phone call with Emily earlier?" asked Eleanor.

"She's still upset about the Director deciding that she couldn't be resurrected as Emily Prentiss, her mother disowning her, and having to fly to London an hour after the team got disbanded," said Spencer.

Eleanor placed a comforting hand on her husband's arm, "I know that these changes are hard for all of us, but we know that actions have consequences. I know that my parents would hate me if I faked my death and made them grieve for me," said Eleanor.

"My parents would feel the same way, and if I ever have to fake my death and go into witness protection I'll bring you, Henry, and Winona with me," said Spencer.

"You better," said Eleanor.

* * *

After Henry was bathed and put to bed, Spencer and Garcia were sitting on the balcony of Spencer's, Eleanor's, and Henry's hotel room when Spencer looked at the godmother of his son, "Thank you for the cookies," said Spencer.

Garcia smiled, "I just want to make sure that you, Eleanor, and Henry have something to munch on during your long drive to Vegas."

"I'm sorry for deciding to move Henry, Eleanor, and myself to Las Vegas before Winona is born," said Spencer.

"Even though I'm upset about not being able to see my godson every week, I understand that you need a fresh start after everything that happened this past month," said Garcia.

"I promise you that I'll keep you updated about Henry's life by sending you pictures, having weekly Skype chats with you, while we visit each other when our jobs allow it," said Spencer.

"Thank you," said Garcia before glancing through the balcony door to find Eleanor watching the evening news, "Ever since finding out that you're married and expecting a baby girl, I've been shopping, sewing, and knitting for Winona."

Spencer laughed, "Winona is already being spoiled by my parents, my in-laws, teachers, and students at the school Eleanor taught at, the staff at Bennington Sanitarium, my father's law firm, Eleanor, and me."

"Kevin talked about leaving everything we know here in D.C. and Virginia and buy a farm," said Garcia as she retold Spencer the conversation she had with Kevin.

When Garcia was done, Spencer laughed, "After everything we had to see on a daily basis, I'm not surprised that Kevin wants to leave it all. Do you think that Kevin will be your husband someday?" asked Spencer.

Garcia sighed, "I don't know."

"Maybe your feelings for Morgan changed after everything that happened," said Spencer before giving Garcia a gentle smile, "When I learned that Eleanor was single, I chose to take the chance with her while Hotch told me not to let her go when he found out how much Eleanor helped me in a week."

"I still regret not helping you more after the lecture Eleanor gave Morgan, Emily, and me," said Garcia.

"Even though I was upset at you guys for abandoning me the way you guys did, I found the love of my life while I recovered and took the chance. So think about your relationships with Kevin and Morgan before you decide on what to do with your future," said Spencer.

"I will," said Garcia.

A few minutes later Garcia was giving her sleeping godson one last kiss before she left so Spencer and Eleanor could get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning at 9 AM, Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry were leaving Washington D.C. with William driving Eleanor's SUV while Tristan drove the moving truck Rossi rented for Spencer and Eleanor.


	7. St Louis

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Fashionista7, TVHollywoodDiva, StyxxsOmega, lolyncut for reviewing chapter six.

_I'm so sorry for the delay for this chapter and the shortness of this chapter. I ended up deciding to focus on refurbishing my Spencer/Clarissa Hotchner series while I decided to not refurbish and repost my Spencer/Olivia and Spencer/Maeve series._

_I decided that this chapter will only deal with one of the five cities that the Reids and Eleanor's father ended up staying in and I chose St. Louis instead of focusing on the entire road trip in this chapter. The reason why I chose St. Louis is explained at the end of the chapter._

_Tomorrow's date October 23__rd__ is my 26__th__ birthday!_

* * *

Spencer smiled when he saw a sign stating that they were 10 miles away from St. Louis, Missouri causing him to turn his head and look at his wife who was sitting in the backseat with Henry, "What should we do as soon as we stop in St. Louis for the night?" asked Spencer.

Eleanor glanced at Henry who was napping, "Even though I'm 23-weeks pregnant, I want to go to the top of the Gateway Arch."

Spencer smiled, "I'd like that too."

William who was driving Eleanor's SUV nodded, "I would like to go on the Gateway Arch Riverboat tour."

Eleanor smiled, "I heard that you can eat dinner during the hour-long Gateway Arch Riverboat tour."

"We'll eat dinner during that tour," said Spencer.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer, Eleanor, Henry, William, and Tristan were eating dinner as they rode a riverboat on the Mississippi River when Henry saw a huge blue upside-down U "What's tat?" asked Henry.

Spencer smiled at his son, "That's the Gateway Arch, Henry,"

"Pwease tell me facts, daddy," said Henry.

Spencer smiled, "The architect who designed the arch was Finnish-American Ereo Saarinen. Construction workers started building the arch on February 12th of 1963 while it was completed on October 28th of 1965. It was predicted that 13 workers would die while the arch was being built, but no workers were killed during the monument's construction."

William who remembered reading about the Gateway Arch being built in newspapers, looked at his son, "How tall is the arch?"

"630 ft tall. The Gateway Arch is still the tallest memorial in the United States while it's the tallest steel monument in the world," said Spencer.

"How much did it cost to make in the 1960s?" asked Tristan.

"$13 million," said Spencer.

Eleanor smiled at her step-son, "After we're done with this cruise, we're going to the top of the Gateway Arch."

"Really?" asked Henry.

"We paid to go on this cruise and go on top of the Gateway Arch," said Eleanor.

William smiled at his grandson, "When we're on the observation deck, I'll be glad to lift you up so you can look out the windows."

Henry clapped his hands, "Yay."

* * *

An hour later the four Reids and Tristan were on the top of the Gateway Arch when Henry who was on his grandpa William's hip looked at his father and step-mother, "It's pwetty up here."

Spencer smiled, "I know. The last time I was here for work I would have paid to come here."

"When was the last time you were here?" asked William.

Spencer shot his father a look, "I rather wait until we're away from all these people."

"OK," said William before looking at his son, daughter-in-law, and grandson, "Want me to take a picture of you guys?" asked William.

Eleanor smiled at her father-in-law, "Yes, please."

A minute later William was taking a picture of his son, daughter-in-law, and grandson standing by the observation window.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and his father were walking on the grounds of their hotel when Spencer looked at his father, "Ever heard of The Hollow Man and the Mill Creek Killer?" asked Spencer.

William nodded, "I did."

"Hotch and I were focusing on finding the Hollow Man while Morgan and Gideon focused on The Mill Creek Killer. While I was reading newspapers that were left at the crime scenes, I discovered that both men were contacting each other through the classified ads in a newspaper with the aliases 'Sunny' and 'Holden'," said Spencer.

William instantly recognized the names, "Sunny and Holden from "Catcher in the Rye"."

Spencer nodded, "Yes. I was in charge of using the Hollow Man's alias and compose a message that The Hollow Man would write to The Mill Creek Killer in hopes of luring The Mill Creek Killer to a trap that was set up."

"Did your message work?" asked William.

Spencer nodded, "The Mill Creek Killer was arrested. After a press conference that Jennifer had to tell everyone in St. Louis that The Mill Creek Killer was caught, the Hollow Man broke into the Field Office that we were stationed at and was successfully arrested after confronting The Mill Creek Killer."

"Did you get hurt that day?" asked William.

Spencer shook his head, "No," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Not long after that case, I talked about how I caught the Mill Creek Killer during a guest lecture I did on sexual sadism at Georgetown University."

"Are you going to miss lecturing at Georgetown University?" asked William.

"I will," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "I already promised Georgetown University that I'll guest lecture a few times a year since I have family in D.C."

"I can't believe that you have six nieces and nephews from Eleanor's siblings," said William.

"Me too, but I'm glad that they all accepted me when they learned that I was dating their aunt," said Spencer before smiling wistfully, "I can't believe that Winona will be here in about 17 weeks."

"Me too," said William before thinking about the six-bedroom house that Spencer and Eleanor are going to live in, "Have you and Eleanor figured out themes for Henry's and Winona's bedrooms?" asked William.

Spencer smiled, "Henry decided on a "Toy Story" themed bedroom while Eleanor decided that Winona's nursery should be a "Winnie the Pooh" themed nursery because of Henry's nickname for Winona being Winnie."

"Good choices," said William.

Spencer smiled, "Eleanor and I already paid interior designers and painters to paint and decorate the kids' rooms while Eleanor's and my room got painted in Eleanor's favorite color. I can't wait to see how the rooms turned out when we arrive in Vegas."

"After Winona is born, how many more kids are you and Eleanor planning on having?" asked William.

"Before we found out the truth about me being Henry's father, we planned on having a total of three kids together," said Spencer.

"Are you still going to follow your plans with Eleanor?" asked William.

Spencer nodded, "Eleanor and I wouldn't have bought a six-bedroom and four-bath house if we're still planning on having two more kids together after Winona is born."

"You are going to have your hands full with four kids," said William.

"I know, but Eleanor still wants to have three biological children with me," said Spencer.

"Speaking of children, how long are you going to keep Henry from visiting his mother's grave?" asked William.

"As long as possible, and Eleanor is going to start the process of adopting Henry after Winona is born," said Spencer.

"How did Sandy Jareau take the news?" asked William.

"She gave Eleanor her blessing to adopt Henry," said Spencer before shaking his head, "When I revealed to my teammates that I'm married and Eleanor is pregnant, Jennifer told me that she would never give Eleanor and me permission to let Eleanor adopt Henry."

"With Henry's biological mother being dead, you'll just need to present Jennifer's death certificate to the family court judge," said William.

"I know," said Spencer.

"Either way, I'm glad that you have Eleanor in your life," said William.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Me too."

* * *

_A/N: I actually went on a Gateway Arch Riverboat tour when I was nine-years-old. My parents, two younger brothers, and I stayed in St. Louis, Missouri for a night when we were driving from our summer of 2003 vacation destination Waco, Texas to Virden, Illinois to stay with relatives for a night before we drove back home in Wisconsin. Sadly I didn't go inside the Gateway Arch, but if I ever spend time in St. Louis again I would go to the top._

_Mama Reid will be in the next chapter!_


	8. Arriving in Las Vegas

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks for being the 50th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to Fashionista7, fishtrek, CocoRocks, Jemma, Daisyangel, StyxxOmega, Astrahan for reviewing chapter seven.

_Jemma: I choose to moderate guest review I receive. So I accidentally deleted your review for chapter 3. I just copied and pasted your review off my email and posted the review with my pen-name._

_This chapter starts five days after the last chapter on July 1st of 2011, so the Reids and Eleanor's father Tristan are now in Las Vegas._

* * *

Spencer, Eleanor, Henry, and William entered Diana's hospital room where Diana quickly got out of her chair and rushed to her son and gently hugged him, "I'm mad that you chose to get shot, but I'm also proud of you for choosing to save my daughter-in-law's and granddaughter's lives, Spencer."

Spencer covered up his son's ears, "There was no way I was going to lose Winona or lose both my wife and daughter to Jennifer. Besides, I made sure to angle my body so the bullet could land in an organ that can regenerate myself. Since it has been three weeks, most of my liver is regenerated right now."

"What matters is that you're recovering," said Diana before she looked at his daughter-in-law's purple cast that already contained over 15 signatures, "How's the wrist?" asked Diana.

"My wrist is healing," said Eleanor.

"How much longer with the cast?" asked Diana.

"Three more weeks," said Eleanor.

"Have you two already found doctors to see for your injuries?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "We took care of finding doctors to see here in Vegas a few days before started our road trip."

"Spencer and I both saw doctors that we picked before we came here for follow-ups," said Eleanor.

"Good," said Diana before looking at Henry, "Do you know if your father will take you to view the fireworks in three days?" asked Diana.

"Fireworks?" asked Henry.

Spencer smiled at his son, "In three days it will be the 4th of July. By then we'll be living in our new house and we'll have a cookout with your grandparents, great-aunt Ethel, great-uncle Gordon attending before we watch the fireworks on Monday evening."

"Hotdogs?" asked Henry.

Eleanor laughed, "We'll make you some hotdogs."

Henry looked at Diana, "You come, Nana?" asked Henry.

"I'll attend your father's barbecue as long as I have a good day," said Diana.

"OK," said Henry before looking at his father and step-mother, "We go to new house?" asked Henry.

"We'll be going to our new house as soon as the movers are done moving in everything Eleanor and I brought with us tonight," said Spencer.

"Do you two have a bed to sleep in?" asked Diana.

"We already went shopping for new furniture before we came here," said Spencer.

"Good," said Diana before looking at Henry who was looking tired, "Should I read to you, Henry?" asked Diana.

Henry grinned, "Yes, pwease."

"Your father loved it when I read to him when he was a little boy," said Diana.

A minute later Spencer and Eleanor were cuddling on the couch together while Diana read to Henry in her bed.

* * *

After Henry was settled down for a nap, Diana looked at her son and daughter-in-law, "How has Henry been handling everything?" asked Diana.

"He had some nightmares of witnessing me being shot when I was in the hospital, but he hasn't had a nightmare in a week," said Spencer.

"That's good about his nightmares lessening. Has he asked about seeing his mother?" asked Diana.

"He hasn't since his godmother told him that his mother went into a deep sleep like Snow White from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and Aurora from "Sleeping Beauty", but a prince can't wake her up," said Spencer.

"Good explanation to explain death to a two-year-old," said Diana.

"Eventually Henry will see his mother's grave," said Spencer.

"Good and I hope that Mrs. Jareau is doing OK," said Diana.

"Sandy is devastated about the choices her surviving daughter made when it came to not telling me that I'm Henry's biological father, putting Henry in danger, and trying to kill Eleanor and Winona only for me to take the bullet while she committed suicide," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her daughter-in-law, "Has Mrs. Jareau been treating you well?" asked Diana.

Eleanor nodded, "She accepted me as Henry's step-mother when and she gave me her blessing to adopt Henry."

"Either way Henry needs a mother and you've been wonderful with him so far," said Diana before looking at her son, "Would it be possible if I meet Mrs. Jareau someday?"

"Sandy is planning on moving out here by the time Winona is born so she can be closer to her grandson," said Spencer.

"Good. When are you planning on doing when Henry asks about his real mother?" asked Diana.

"When he asks, we're planning on telling him about his mother the most age-appropriate way. For now, we're going to be keeping pictures of Jennifer out of Henry's reach," said Spencer.

"Hopefully Henry doesn't learn the truth for a long time," said Diana.

"I hope so too," said Spencer.

Eleanor looked at her husband, "I'm craving chicken fried lobster."

Spencer laughed, "We'll get some when we leave here," said Spencer before looking at his mother, "Are you up to joining Eleanor, dad, Henry, and me for chicken fried lobster?" asked Spencer.

Diana looked at her daughter-in-law, "Would you invite your parents?" asked Diana.

"I would," said Eleanor.

"I'll join you guys as long as I have a good day," said Diana.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Eleanor were each holding one of Henry's hands when Henry's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of his bedroom that was painted in sky blue while white clouds were painted on each wall. Then his eyes went wide as he saw wall decals of Woody, Jesse, Bullet, Buzz Light Year, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Mrs. Potato Head painted on the wall.

"Toy Story"," said Henry.

"Do you love your new room, Henry?" asked Spencer.

Henry grinned up at his father, "Yes daddy."

"All of your clothes and toys are already put away in this room," said Eleanor.

Henry rested a hand on his step-mother's baby bump, "We see Winnie's room?" asked Henry.

Eleanor smiled at her step-son, "Let's go see your sister's room."

A minute later Henry smiled when he saw his half-sister's nursery being painted in a way to make it look like he was in 100 Acre Wood while there were wall decals of all the "Winnie the Pooh" characters and "Winnie the Pooh" quotes "As soon as I saw you, I knew that an adventure was going to happen", "Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.", "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." on the walls, "Why "Winnie the Pooh"?" asked Henry.

"Your nickname for Winona made your daddy and I realize that we want to do a "Winnie the Pooh" themed nursery for your sister," said Eleanor before looking at the furniture, "I wonder where the crib came from?" asked Eleanor.

"Knowing your parents, they might have decided on surprising us with the furniture since I'm not in the condition to put furniture together right now," said Spencer.

"I agree, but either way I appreciate our parents for helping us," said Eleanor.

"Me too," said Spencer.

* * *

Three days later Spencer and Eleanor were smiling at each other as they watched Henry who was sitting on William's lap enjoy the 4th of July fireworks.

"I'm glad that we made it in time for the 4th of July, Eleanor," said Spencer.

Eleanor smiled at her husband, "Me too," said Eleanor before looking at the fireworks, "I just hope that the fireworks aren't bothering you."

"They may remind me of gunshots, but I'm not having flashbacks at all," said Spencer.

"Good," said Eleanor before smiling at her husband, "I can't wait for July 22nd."

Spencer gave his wife a skeptical look "Winona won't even be born yet."

Eleanor shook her head at her husband's cluelessness, "I know, but I'm talking about me getting your cast off while you'll most likely be cleared for mommy and daddy time during your six-week post-op that day."

Spencer blushed, "Please don't remind me or I would be breaking my doctor's orders as soon as we get Henry to bed."

* * *

18 days later a cast free Eleanor and a fully recovered Spencer were having mommy and daddy time for the first time in six weeks while Henry peacefully slept in his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween. It's snowing right now in my Wisconsin hometown.


	9. Old Face and First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to StyxxsOmega, Jemma, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, Guest, and lolyncut for reviewing chapter eight.

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was dealing with writer's intense writer's block __for__ this chapter while I wanted to focus on The Profiler and the Nurse Book Three and Savior. _

_This chapter starts on July 31st of 2011 and Eleanor is 28-weeks pregnant in the beginning of the chapter._

* * *

Diana who was checked out of Bennington Sanitarium for the afternoon was sitting in a lounge chair next to her son and looked at her son while William played t-ball with Henry and Eleanor swam in the in-ground swimming pool, "Ready to go back to work tomorrow?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "The money in Eleanor's and my savings account won't last forever."

"I'm at least glad that you and Eleanor decided to settle down and raise Henry and Winona in your hometown," said Diana.

"Even though I have a bunch of painful memories from living in this city, I'll be able to make better memories with Eleanor, Henry, and Winona here," said Spencer.

Diana thought about hearing that the Challenger School having an all-day preschool, "Speaking of Henry, is he excited about starting preschool in a few weeks?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "He is and Eleanor is going to take him shopping for his school uniform tomorrow."

"I expect pictures of Henry in his uniform on his first day of preschool," said Diana.

"You'll get those pictures, mom," said Spencer.

Diana took in the sight of her grandson's hair, "It looks like Henry's hair is going to end up brown like yours and your father's."

"Really?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Your hair started out blonde and turned brown by the time you were four. If Henry's hair ends up brown, I'll be glad that I won't have to see the blonde hair of the woman who hurt you in so many ways."

"You still hate Jennifer?" asked Spencer.

"I'll always hate the woman who broke your heart a few times, but I'm grateful to have Henry in m life now," said Diana.

A minute later Spencer was pulling off his t-shirt so he could join his wife in the swimming pool.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry were walking through their neighborhood when a woman who was walking a dog approached them.

"Is that you Spencer Reid?" asked the woman.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he recognized Alexa Libson as he noticed the strands of grey hair in Alexa's blonde hair while there were dark circles underneath her eyes, "It's Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid and soon to be Professor Reid at the University of Las Vegas."

Alexa took in the sight of the pregnant red-headed woman and the toddler with curly blonde hair and blue-eyes, "You've done much better than me since you're married and a father. After high school, I never got to go to college after I lost all of my scholarships and my parents disowned me after they found out about the cruel prank I helped pulled on you. Right now I stock shelves and work as a cashier at Petco and volunteering at the nearest animal shelter."

"It's not my fault that my aunt and uncle called the police and took me to the hospital for the injuries I sustained after you guys left me tied up for hours causing you, Harper, and the football team to be suspended, expelled, spend time in jail, forced to registered as sex offenders, and lose the futures you guys dreamed for," said Spencer.

"I know, and I'm sorry for participating in that prank," said Alexa.

"I hope you know that I can never forget you because I was 11 while you were 17 at the time," said Spencer as he looked at Alexa's left hand and saw no ring or tan-line as he thought about Alexa being 17 at the time of the goalpost incident, "You never got married or started a family?" asked Spencer.

Alexa shook her head, "After accepting the punishments that were given to me, I decided that I would never be mature enough to date again while I ended up getting a hysterectomy when I was 21 because of being diagnosed with severe endometriosis."

Eleanor winced, "My sister suffered from severe endometriosis last year and ended up getting a hysterectomy," said Eleanor before tilting her head, "What about becoming a foster mother or adopting a child?" asked Eleanor.

"The goalpost incident got me forbidden from becoming a foster mother and adopting a child since social workers were afraid that I would end up raising future bullies," said Alexa before she saw Spencer's mouth open up, "Don't apologize for everything that happened to me because I consider everything that happened to me since the goalpost incident is the Karma I deserved. Aside from considering my two cats and my one dog as my kids, I mentor kids who are being bullied as a way to make up for what I did to you," said Alexa before looking at Henry, "How's old your son?" asked Alexa.

Henry looked up at Alexa, "I Henry. I two and will be three on Nov-ember 15th."

"Seems like you have your daddy's genes, little man," said Alexa before gesturing to Eleanor's baby bump, "How much longer until the baby is born and do you know what you're having?" asked Alexa.

"12 more weeks and it's a girl we decided to name Winona Marie Reid," said Eleanor.

"Beautiful name," said Alexa before looking at Spencer who was firmly holding his son's hand, "Would you mind covering your son's ears?" asked Alexa.

Spencer nodded as he covered his son's ears, "I take it that you read about everything about Henry's abduction and my shooting in papers?" asked Spencer.

Alexa nodded, "I did. I hope that Henry's biological mother rots in hell for shooting a nice guy like you and putting your son at risk."

"I never knew that Henry was my son until he was abducted. Even though I'm still upset that I missed out on taking part of raising my son, I'm glad that I never got together with Henry's mother since she reminded me of the mean girl you used to be while I would have never met Eleanor," said Spencer as he uncovered his son's ears.

Alexa looked at Eleanor, "I hope that you're treating Spencer right."

Eleanor nodded as her ponytail bounced, "Nearly two years ago, I met Spencer when he was about to go up the stairs to his old walk-up apartment on crutches. I opened up my guest bedroom in my old first-floor apartment to him while he recovered since none of his former teammates opened up their homes to him while he was on crutches for three months."

"Because of how angry Eleanor was at my team, I held off introducing her to them until after Henry was rescued," said Spencer.

"I did meet two of Spencer's former teammates before Henry's kidnapping. They both thanked me for stepping up to take care of him, but I gave them quite the tongue lashing," said Eleanor.

Alexa laughed, "You found yourself a keeper, Spencer."

"I know," said Spencer.

"I should let you guys go back to having family time," said Alexa before walking away.

Henry looked at his father, "Who was that?" asked Henry.

"One of the kids who were mean to me in high school. When you start preschool in two weeks, I just hope that you never get bullied while you never bully another child."

"I hope so too, daddy," said Henry before looking up at his father, "Can we pwease buy a dog?"

Spencer shook his head, "Not sure if there will be a dog who will like me, but we'll see about adopting a dog this weekend."

Henry clapped his hands, "Yay!"

* * *

The next morning Spencer was dressed up in a suit and tie when Henry looked at his father who was wearing dress pants, a gray dress shirt, a red tie with tiny white polka dots, and a black suit jacket, "Where you go in a suit, daddy?" asked Henry.

Eleanor looked at her step-son, "Daddy has to go back to work, Henry."

"Rweally?" asked Henry.

Spencer nodded, "Aside from being finally settled in this house, the doctor I saw on Friday cleared me to go back to work today."

Eleanor rubbed her 28-week pregnant baby bump, "I'm not starting work until the middle of January."

"Why?" asked Henry.

"When the school year starts for you in two weeks, it doesn't pay for me to start working for about two months and then take 12 weeks off after your sister is born," said Eleanor

"When Winnie be here?" asked Henry.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how excited Henry is about his little half-sister, "Only 12 more weeks until your little sister is born."

"Three months," said Henry.

"Great job on figuring out how many months 12 weeks is," said Spencer.

* * *

After getting a tour of the bullpen and Spencer met his new teammates, Spencer's new unit chief Tanner Jackson who was in his mid-50's looked at Spencer, "Let me show you where you'll be working," said Agent Jackson.

A minute later Spencer's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw that he was in front of an office with a nameplate that said his name, "Why do I get my own office?"

"Aside from reading about the diagnosis of stress-related migraines in your file, I thought that you needed your own office so you won't be constantly hounded by your new teammates about the events that caused your former team to be broken up," said Agent Jackson.

"They heard about what happened?" asked Spencer.

Agent Jackson nodded, "It's rare for an agent's death to be faked."

"I know," said Spencer.

"How are you dealing with everything that happened?" asked Agent Jackson.

"Aside from going to therapy and talking with my wife, I'm adjusting to everything that happens while Henry rarely has nightmares about his kidnapping and seeing me get shot," said Spencer.

"Speaking of your wife, I heard that she's currently pregnant," said Agent Jackson.

Spencer nodded, "Eleanor is 28-weeks pregnant and I'm hoping that I can go on paternity leave after Winona is born."

"Beautiful name," said Agent Jackson.

Spencer smiled, "Winona means firstborn daughter."

Agent Jackson nodded, "You can have a month off as soon as you tell me that Winona is born."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

"Will the University of Las Vegas be giving you paternity leave too?" asked Agent Jackson.

Spencer nodded, "I'll be having a month off since they assigned me a teaching assistant to teach my classes just in case any of the cases I work here involves me testifying in court."

"Good to know, and just let me know when you're going to be needed at the university so you can focus on being Professor Reid," said Agent Jackson.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"After what you recently went through with your old teammates before your old team was broken apart, I know that you might be wary to trust your new teammates and me for a while," said Agent Jackson.

Spencer nodded, "I'm still going to see a Bureau therapist in this office for a while."

"Not a bad idea. And hopefully you'll have the heart to come over to my house for a welcome to the team dinner that my wife and the rest of the team want to have for you on Saturday," said Agent Jackson.

"I'll think about it," said Spencer.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was getting himself some tea when his two of his new teammates Laura Foster and Karen Johnson approached him.

"Do you have kids with your wife, Dr. Reid?" asked Laura.

Spencer nodded, "Please call me Spencer or Reid and I have a two-year-old son while my wife is 28-weeks pregnant with our first child Winona Marie Reid," said Spencer before looking at

Laura's and Karen's wedding bands while thinking about his two female teammates being in either their early 30's, "You two have kids with your husbands?" asked Spencer.

"I have a six-month-old daughter with my husband," said Laura.

"I have a four-year-old daughter, a two-year-old son, and I'm 14-weeks pregnant right now with baby number three," said Karen.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how he and Eleanor were working on socializing Henry before he starts preschool by attending the church his parents took him to when he was a kid, "Maybe your son should meet Henry before the school year starts up."

"I agree. My daughter Marissa currently goes to the Challenger School while my son Peyton will be starting there in two weeks," said Karen.

Spencer grinned, "That's where Henry will be attending in two weeks."

"Hopefully they become friends quickly," said Karen.

"Is it true that your son is the late Agent Jareau's child?" asked Laura.

"Yes and I didn't know that Henry was mine until he got abducted," said Spencer.

Karen shook her head, "I went to the academy with Jareau and she always reminded me of the mean girls that bullied me in high school."

"I went to college with her and she also reminded me of the mean girls that bullied me in school too," said Laura before shaking her head, "Aside from finding out that the aftermath of your former teammate's faked death caused one of the best profiling teams to be broken up, I just hope that Jareau is rotting in Hell for what she did to you."

At that moment a man in his early 30's approached them.

"I hope that you aren't pestering our new teammate about the trauma that caused his former team to be broken up and made him move back to his hometown," said Agent Chester Nichols.

"We're just talking about our children, his son, and soon to be daughter," said Karen.

Chester looked at Spencer, "My wife and I have a 14-month-old son."

Spencer shook his head, "Note to self, never let Winona near your son because Winona's not allowed to date until she's 30."

Laura, Karen, and Chad laughed.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was reviewing the cases that the task-force he's been assigned to had recently worked on when a knock sounded on his open door.

"Hi daddy," said Henry.

Spencer looked up and grinned at his wife and son, "This is a nice surprise."

Eleanor held up a bag, "I've been craving chicken fried lobster from Binions, so I thought that I would bring you some lunch while Henry wanted to bring a few pictures he drew or colored in to decorate your office."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

A few minutes later Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry were sitting on Spencer's couch eating lunch when Henry looked around his father's office, "Tis room for you?" asked Henry.

Spencer nodded, "My new boss decided that I could use an office of my own to work in."

"Cool," said Henry.

Eleanor looked at the walls and bookshelf in her husband's office, "After dinner, we can pick out which books you want to keep here, gather all of your awards and degrees, and any knickknacks you want to use to decorate your office."

"I was already planning on that, Eleanor," said Spencer before looking at his son, "Aside from Eleanor taking you school clothes shopping, what have you and Eleanor done this morning?" asked Spencer.

Henry started to talk about what he and his step-mother did while the three Reids ate their lunch.

* * *

After Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry were done eating lunch and Spencer introduced his wife and son to his new teammates, Spencer escorted his wife and son out of the building.

Eleanor looked at her husband as they reached Eleanor's SUV, "I like your new teammates, Spencer."

Spencer nodded, "They're treating me better than Morgan and Jareau did, so I think that I won't mind attending the welcome to the team dinner that my new boss insisted on having for me on Saturday."

Eleanor thought about how well she got along with Spencer's two new female teammates while thinking about the wives of Spencer's new teammates that she had yet to meet, "I agree that we should attend, Spencer."

After Spencer gave Eleanor and Henry each a kiss and he helped Henry get into his car seat, he waved off his wife and son before he went back to his office to work.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer was telling his parents and in-laws who came over for dinner about how his first day in his new job went.

* * *

_A/N: In Cold Comfort, it's mentioned that one of Henry's birthstone is Citrine which is one of the two birthstones for November while October's birthstone is Opal and Pink Tourmaline (my birthstones!)_

_Will be a couple of days before I start working on chapter 10 because I'll be going to the nearest Hemophilia Outreach Center for my yearly check-up with __the__ hematologist __that I see for my__ Type One Von Willebrand's Disease __on Monday morning. _


	10. Henry Starts Preschool

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Jemma for being the 75th reviewer of this story and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Astrahan, fishtrek, StyxxsOmega, lolyncut, OneTrueAkatsuki, and lolyncut for reviewing chapter nine.

_I'm sorry for the delay, but writer's block sucks._

_This chapter starts on August 15th of 2011._

* * *

Spencer looked at Henry who was wearing dark gray shorts, a burgundy-colored polo shirt, grey socks, and black leather shoes, "Let's take a picture of you in your uniform for your grandparents," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Henry.

"Parents have a tradition of taking a picture of their child or children on their first day of school," said Eleanor.

"OK," said Henry.

A minute later Eleanor was holding up her iPhone as she looked at her step-son, "Smile for the camera."

Henry grinned as Eleanor took a picture before Eleanor took a picture of Spencer and Henry together. A minute later Spencer was driving them to the Challenger School while Eleanor sent the photos to her parents, Spencer's father, Sandy Jareau, and emailed a picture to one of the nurses at Bennington Sanitarium.

* * *

After arriving at Henry's classroom, Spencer smiled as he saw his teammate Karen with her son Peyton.

"Hi, Karen. Hi, Peyton," said Spencer.

Karen smiled at Spencer, "Looks like our sons will be in the same class, Spencer."

Spencer thought about how Henry started to play with Peyton instantly at his welcome to the team dinner on August 6th and the few playdates that happened since that dinner, "Which I'm glad about since Henry needs a familiar face to help him transition to preschool."

Henry smiled when he saw Peyton, "Hi Peyton."

Peyton grinned, "Hi Henry."

Henry looked at the toys that other kids were playing with, "Play wit me pwease?" asked Henry.

Peyton smiled, "I will pway wit you."

Spencer looked at his son, "Before you run off and play, please say goodbye to Eleanor and me."

Henry hugged his father, "Bye, daddy. Love you, daddy."

Spencer hugged his son back, "Love you too, Henry."

Henry then hugged Eleanor, "Bye Ellie. Love you, Ellie," said Henry before kissing his step-mother's baby bump, "Love you, Winnie."

Eleanor gently hugged Henry, "Love you too, Ellie."

Peyton hugged his mother, "Love you, mommy."

"Love you too, Peyton," said Karen.

A few seconds later Henry and Peyton were playing with the train set that contained Thomas the Train and his friends.

"That went better than I expected," said Spencer.

Karen nodded, "I thought that Peyton would scream and cry while I leave since Marissa was like that on her first day of preschool."

Henry's preschool teacher Mrs. Swanson walked over to them, "Your sons will be fine."

A few seconds later Spencer, Eleanor, and Karen were leaving Henry's and Peyton's classroom when Karen looked at Eleanor, "How are you feeling?" asked Karen.

Eleanor rubbed her 30-week pregnant baby bump, "Winona is kicking a lot today."

Spencer smiled at his wife, "It's the third trimester, so there's an average of 30 fetal movements per hour. Babies kick to explore movement and strengthen muscle," said Spencer before becoming pale.

"Are you OK, Spencer?" asked Karen.

Spencer sighed, "I once said that to Henry's mother during a case in Sacramento when she was pregnant with Henry."

Eleanor squeezed her husband's hand, "I know that you're still upset about missing out a lot on the first two and a half years of Henry's life, but at least you were there for the pregnancy during cases."

"I know, but I'm still upset that I was forced to be like my father until Doyle revealed the secrets that Henry's mother kept from me," said Spencer.

Karen decided to change the topic as she rubbed her 16-week baby bump, "With you knowing that I have 24 more weeks until Baby Johnson is born, how much longer until Winona is born?" asked Karen.

"10 more weeks," said Eleanor before grinning, "I'm hoping that I give birth to Winona when I'm 38-weeks pregnant on October 9th."

"What's so special about October 9th?" asked Karen.

"Spencer will be turning 30 that day while that day will also be our first wedding anniversary," said Eleanor.

"Now that's a good reason why you want Winona to be born on October 9th," said Karen before looking at Eleanor, "Speaking of birthdays, when is your birthday?" asked Karen.

"I'll be celebrating my golden birthday on September 28th," said Eleanor.

Karen looked at Spencer, "I hope that you do something special for Eleanor on her golden birthday."

"I'm already making plans for Eleanor's birthday," said Spencer before looking at Eleanor, "I might as well drive you home before Tanner thinks that you're holding me hostage."

Karen looked at Spencer, "Why don't we carpool to work right now?" asked Karen.

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer.

"You'll save some gas by carpooling with me while Eleanor can run errands she might need to run much sooner. Knowing Chester, he'll be glad to give you a ride home since you live two blocks away from him," said Karen.

Eleanor nodded, "You always told yourself that you should never argue with a pregnant woman, Spencer."

Spencer shook his head, "I'll ride with you, Karen.

A few minutes later Spencer and Eleanor were kissing each other goodbye before Spencer and Karen carpooled to work as they talked about the case they were currently working on.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was fixing himself a mug of green tea when his boss approached him.

"Any first day of school photos to show me?" asked Agent Jackson.

"Yes, Tanner," said Spencer as he pulled out the iPhone that Eleanor convinced him to get and pulled up a picture of Henry.

Agent Jackson smiled at the picture of Henry, "Henry's beginning to look more like you every day when it comes to your eyes and hair."

"Being around me more and the melanin in Henry's eyes is the reason why Henry is beginning to look like me," said Spencer.

"Who are you going to want Winona to look like when she's born?" asked Jackson.

Spencer smiled, "I would love Winona to look like Eleanor."

"Along with her temper?" asked Agent Jackson.

Spencer laughed, "I just hope that Winona has my wife's personality because I was shy and socially awkward as a kid."

"Are you ready for Winona's birth in 10-weeks?" asked Agent Jackson.

Spencer nodded, "We're all prepared since the nursery is completed, Eleanor's sister, sister-in-law, and friends hosted a baby shower as a going away party for Eleanor, Henry, and me, and Karen and Laura are already giving Eleanor and me clothes that their daughters grew out of."

"Good. My wife is knitting hats, booties, blankets and sweaters for Winona since she does that for each of my agent's newborn children," said Agent Jackson.

Spencer laughed, "My mom started to learn how to knit and crochet when Eleanor and I told her that we were expecting Winona and she's making hats, booties, sweaters, and blankets too."

Agent Jackson gently clapped Spencer on the shoulder.

* * *

Later on that day Spencer was about to see what Eleanor packed him for lunch when Eleanor entered his office with some takeout.

A slightly amused Spencer looked at his wife, "As much as I appreciate the distraction of you visiting me for lunch every day, how much longer are you going to keep this up?" asked Spencer.

"Until you retire since I'll be only teaching two morning classes at the UNLV after Winona turns 12-weeks-old. Plus I like using your lunch hour to make sure that you don't skip meals, make sure that all the female agents and civilian staff know that you're married and a father, while we get to spend an extra hour together," said Eleanor.

Spencer looked at the bag, "What did you bring this time?" asked Spencer.

Eleanor gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed her 30-week pregnant belly, "Winona and I were both craving chicken fried lobster again."

Spencer smiled, "My favorite Vegas cuisine."

Eleanor poked her husband's stomach, "I can tell that eating all of this chicken fried lobster since moving back here has helped you gain back the weight you lost from your stress-related migraines," said Eleanor before tilting her head, "Have you had any migraines lately?" asked Eleanor.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about Eleanor introducing him to her best friend Dr. Maeve Donovan who is a geneticist while they were dating, "I haven't since your friend's treatment suggestion has helped me immensely."

Eleanor smiled, "Because of how much my best friend helped you with your health, I'm glad that I named Maeve Winona's godmother."

"Me too," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Eleanor were eating their lunch as they talked about how Eleanor's 30-week check-up went.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Eleanor entered Henry's classroom and smiled while Henry ran over to her.

"Ellie!" exclaimed Henry.

Eleanor gently hugged her step-son, "How was your first day of preschool, Henry?" asked Eleanor.

"I have fun, Ellie!" exclaimed Henry.

One of the mothers who was scooping up her daughters looked at Eleanor, "Why isn't your son calling you mommy, Mrs. Reid?" asked the mother.

"I'm Henry's step-mother, Dr. Eleanor Reid," said Eleanor.

Sally shook Eleanor's hand, "I'm Sally Hansen," said Sally before thinking about where she heard the last name Reid, "Is Henry's biological mother the woman who almost killed you and your unborn child, but your husband took the bullet causing her to kill herself?" asked Sally.

Eleanor glared at Sally, "It's none of your business and you shouldn't talk about violent events like this in front of children," said Eleanor before grabbing her step-son's hand, "Let's go get some ice cream, Henry."

"Yay!" cheered Henry.

* * *

Two hours later, Spencer entered the house to find Eleanor and Henry watching "Barney", "How was your first day of preschool, little man?" asked Spencer.

Henry ran to his father, "I said my ABC's and count to 50 for Miss Swanson."

"Really?" asked Spencer.

"Miss Swanson say I smart and I play with Peyton at playtime," said Henry.

"Are you happy that you met Peyton during the welcome to the team dinner that my new teammates had for me?" asked Spencer.

Henry nodded, "Yes," said Henry before thinking about a movie that he wants to watch after dinner as he looked at Eleanor, "Can we please watch the movie with the minions after we eat, mommy?" asked Henry.

Eleanor who had tears falling down her face hugged her step-son, "We can watch "Despicable Me" after dinner, Henry."

"Yay!" cheered Henry as he ran to play with his toys while his father and step-mother got started on making tacos for dinner.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry were eating dinner while Henry told his father about how his day at preschool went.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer and Eleanor were cuddling in bed when Spencer looked at his wife, "Do you know what led Henry to start calling you 'mommy' this evening?" asked Spencer.

"I met a mother who got onto me about Henry calling me Ellie, and I think that's why Henry started to call me mommy," said Eleanor as she explained the conversation that she had.

When Eleanor was finished she looked at her husband again, "Even though I believe the reasons why Henry's mother isn't in our son's life isn't everyone's business, it's your story to tell."

"I agree, and please let me know if there's any problems like the one you encountered earlier," said Spencer.

"I promise," said Eleanor as she removed her husband's t-shirt before pulling her husband into a steamy kiss.


	11. Birthday and Anniversary Surprise

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

A/N: Shout out to lolyncut, fishtrek, Astrahan, criminalmindsrocks, StyxxsOmega for reviewing chapter 10.

_This chapter starts nearly eight weeks after the last chapter and I ended up changing the subject that Spencer teaches at the UNLV._

* * *

A 38-week pregnant Eleanor looked at her stepson as she held a tray that contained a stack of seven pancakes, a bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate of turkey bacon, a pitcher of orange juice, two glasses, and a sippy-cup that was already filled with milk for Henry as they stood outside of hers and her husband's bedroom, "Please go wake up daddy and tell him happy birthday, Henry."

"OK, mommy," said Henry.

20 seconds later Spencer woke up to Henry on top of him, "What's with the wake-up call, Henry?" asked Spencer.

"Happy birthday, Daddy," said Henry.

Spencer slipped on his glasses, "Where's Mommy?" asked Spencer.

A 38-week pregnant Eleanor waddled into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast, "Happy 30th birthday and first wedding anniversary, Spencer."

Spencer thought about how Eleanor surprised him with breakfast in bed when he spent his 28th birthday on crutches and surprising him with breakfast in bed from room service when they spent his 29th birthday in Las Vegas, "I wouldn't have minded eating in the kitchen so you wouldn't have to carry a tray that weighs 10 pounds because of food and orange juice."

"I know, but it's a Miller family tradition to make breakfast in bed on a loved one's birthday," said Eleanor.

A few minutes later Spencer, Eleanor, and Henry were eating in bed when Spencer looked at Henry, "Are you excited about going to see grandma Diana after church?" asked Spencer.

Henry nodded, "Yes."

An amused Eleanor thought about her husband teaching students who are trying to earn a Ph.D. in mathematics, "Do you think that you'll have female students auditing your class on Tuesday?" asked Eleanor.

Spencer shook his head, "Most likely, but each student who audits or ghosts my class has to show me proof that they have a Bachelor's degree or a Master's degree to stay in my class."

* * *

Three and a half hours later Spencer, Eleanor, Henry, and Diana were sitting in Diana's hospital room listening to Diana read out loud to everyone when Eleanor gasped in pain as she felt a painful contraction while her water broke.

"Are you OK, mommy?" asked Henry.

Eleanor gasped as another contraction quickly passed, "My water just broke and I need to push now."

Diana stopped reading and looked at her daughter-in-law, "I had a feeling that you were in labor for a few hours and didn't know it."

Spencer quickly pressed the call button in his mother's room and a minute later Dr. Norman and one of the nurses rushed in.

"Is everything OK?" asked Dr. Norman.

Eleanor screamed as another contraction quickly passed.

"My daughter-in-law is in labor and said that Winona is coming now," said Diana.

Dr. Norman looked at Spencer, "Let's get Eleanor into your mother's bed."

Nurse Katrina's eyes went wide as she took hold of Henry's hand, "Let's go see if one of the cooks have some fresh cookies and some apple juice for you, Henry," said Nurse Katrina as she left the room with Henry.

As soon as Spencer and Dr. Norman got Eleanor into Diana's bed, another nurse rushed into the room with a bunch of blankets, latex-free gloves, and water.

"I heard Katrina calling paramedics. It's going to be about 20 minutes before paramedics get here because of a major car accident on the highway," said Nurse Dakota before glancing at Diana, "Should we have Diana taken out of the room?" asked Nurse Dakota.

Diana glared at her psychiatrist and one of her favorite nurses, "Don't you dare think about removing me from my room or I'll scratch your eyes out for not letting me watch my granddaughter be born."

Dr. Norman looked at Eleanor, "It's your choice if Diana stays."

Eleanor looked at her mother-in-law, "Since there's no time to get my mom here, I want you to stay and hold my hand since Spencer will have to deliver Winona himself."

"You know how to deliver a baby?" asked Dr. Norman.

Spencer nodded as he quickly used hand sanitizer to sanitize his hands before snapping on some latex-free gloves, "When Henry was on the way, I read labor and delivery manuals just in case he was born during a case," said Spencer before he crouched down and started to remove his wife's underwear.

Dr. Norman who also sanitized his hands and snapped on some gloves nodded, "Good," said Dr. Norman before looking at Diana and Nurse Dakota who were both already wearing gloves and holding Eleanor's hands, "You two ready to support Eleanor?" asked Dr. Norman.

"I gave birth to Spencer 30 years ago today, so I'm ready to help bring my granddaughter into this world," said Diana as she started to coach her daughter-in-law on breathing just like William did with her 30 years ago.

A few seconds later Spencer looked up at his wife, "You're fully dilated, so I need you to push as hard as you can during the next contraction."

"OK," said Eleanor as she braced herself against her mother-in-law and Nurse Dakota.

Diana looked at her daughter-in-law, "If Eleanor of Aquitaine was able to give birth to 10 children, you can do this, Eleanor."

Eleanor glared at her husband, "You better not make me deliver 10 children, Spencer," said Eleanor before she felt a contraction that caused her to push as hard as she could.

"You're doing a great job, Eleanor," said Nurse Dakota.

Five minutes later Spencer who had tears falling down his face cut the umbilical cord that connected his wife and daughter together before he held up Winona, "Here is a healthy and beautiful looking Winona, Ellie," said Spencer before looking down at Winona in his arms, "Hello Winona Marie Reid, I'm your daddy. Daddy can get you into Cal-tech with just one phone call."

Winona cooed at her father as her lips twitched up a bit.

A minute later Eleanor who had tears falling down her face looked at her mother-in-law as Dr. Norman and Nurse Dakota cleaned up Winona who was laying in a blanket in her husband's arms, "Sorry for ruining your bed."

Diana rested a hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder, "I'm just glad that Winona was born here than on the way to the hospital. Besides, I have a plastic mattress protector in my bed that can easily get washed with my sheets."

Dr. Norman nodded, "I agree with Diana."

Spencer walked over to Eleanor, "Winona Marie Reid wants to meet her mommy."

Eleanor gently took Winona from her husband, "She's beautiful."

"She looks just like her mommy," said Spencer.

Diana smiled at the sight of the thick red hair that Winona sported, "I agree, but she has your nose and curls, Spencer."

Eleanor kissed her husband, "Happy birthday, Spencer."

Spencer looked down at Winona who was staring at him with wide eyes, "Someday you'll learn that you were delivered by your daddy on your daddy's 30th birthday and your parents' first wedding anniversary in your grandma Diana's hospital room at Bennington Sanitarium, princess."

Eleanor laughed, "Winona's birth is going to be quite the stories to tell over the years."

"I'll talk to my boss about making reporters stay away from here when word gets out about Winona being born here," said Spencer.

"Thank you," said Dr. Norman.

At that moment paramedics rushed into the room.

* * *

Two hours later, Eleanor looked at her husband as they laid side by side in her hospital bed as they held Winona together, "I'm sorry that I ruined your birthday and our first wedding anniversary by going into labor," said Eleanor.

Spencer shook his head as he looked at his daughter who already had curly red hair and Eleanor's blue eyes as he thought about the gifts Eleanor gave him for his 28th and 29th birthdays, "Winona being born on my 30th birthday is the best birthday gift you gave me while she's the best wedding anniversary gift we gave each to each other. We can always celebrate my birthday and our wedding anniversary when you and Winona are released from here.

Eleanor's eyes went wide as she looked at the clock, "Speaking of your birthday, I need to let everyone know that your surprise birthday party that's suppose to start in an hour is canceled."

Spencer laughed, "I knew that you were arranging a surprise birthday party for me since your I heard you talking to your brother, sister, and my former and current teammates about having a surprise birthday party for me."

William entered his daughter-in-law's hospital room with Diana, Henry, and Eleanor's parents, "Dr. Norman called me and told me that Winona was born in your mother's room while you guys were in route here."

Henry looked at his father and step-mother, "Winnie here?" asked Henry.

Spencer nodded, "Come meet your little sister, Henry."

A few seconds later William placed his grandson on his son's lap, "Winona's very beautiful."

"Aside from having Spencer's curls, she looks just like you," said Margery.

Tristan looked at his daughter, "You did a great job, pumpkin."

Henry looked at his little sister with love showing on his face, "Hi Winnie. I your big broter Henry. We will pway and have fun."

Spencer and Eleanor looked at each other as tears fell down their faces while William took a picture of his son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren together.

Margery looked at her youngest daughter as she gently took Winona away from her daughter and son-in-law, "I heard about you having quite the birth story."

Eleanor laughed, "I know."

Tristan looked at his son-in-law, "You had quite the birthday today, son," said Tristan as he took his youngest granddaughter from his wife.

Spencer laughed, "I know, but this is the best milestone birthday ever. I have a beautiful wife, two children, you and mom renewed your vows a few weeks ago, and I'm working great jobs at the UNLV and the Las Vegas Field Office. What more could I ever ask for?" asked Spencer.

"What about daddy's party?" asked Henry.

Eleanor looked at her step-son, "We can see about throwing daddy a small birthday party here."

Nurse Juliet who had entered the room to take Eleanor's vitals nodded as she thought about learning that its Spencer's 30th birthday, "Since your doing well Eleanor, I don't think that there would be a problem with you guys throwing a small birthday party in the cafeteria for Spencer in a few hours since its Sunday. The biggest rules we have are that the birthday candles can't be lit and no alcoholic beverages can't be served."

"That works," said Eleanor.

"What about Winnie?" asked Henry.

Nurse Juliet smiled at Henry, "Your little sister will just spend time in the nursery with all the other babies that were born the past few days and today while you celebrate your daddy's birthday."

"OK," said Henry.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer, Eleanor, Henry, Diana, William, Margery, Tristan, Sandy Jareau who had just moved to Las Vegas the day before, and Spencer's former and current teammates were gathered in the cafeteria while Spencer pretended to blow out the two candles that spelled '30' on his birthday cake.

* * *

_A/N: Aside from deciding that the next chapter will be the epilogue of this story (I'm crying, but I have to end this story sometime so I could focus on my other stories), I decided that Winona had to look like my adorable 14-month-old step-niece who is a natural red-head and has big blue eyes even though I had to have Winona have Spencer's curls (I just love his curls)._

_Have to __put away my laptop now since__ I'll be going __Christmas shopping in about an hour and a half__ while my 14-month-old step-niece is spending the night! My niece grins whenever she sees me while she loves being on my lap! Since I can't get pregnant, my niece fills a hole in my heart when it comes to children._


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, lolyncut, criminalmindsrocks, and StyxxsOmega for reviewing chapter 11.

This is the last chapter (I'm crying) and its May 25th of 2041 which is the 30th anniversary of the day Spencer learned that Henry was his biological son in this chapter while there are a bunch of character deaths mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

59-year-old Spencer leaned on his cane as he looked at his 32-year-old son who looked like a replica of him despite having Jennifer's facial features while works as a psychiatrist because of wanting to devote his life to helping people who struggle from schizophrenia, Dementia, Alzheimer's, and suicidal tendencies after his mother passed away from Alzheimer's when Henry was 16, "Are you ready to make Aaron's and Jessica's daughter Haley become Mrs. Reid?" asked Spencer.

Henry nodded as he thought about how his brother-in-law's father and Jessica Brooks fell in love with each other when Aaron returned from Pakistan and gave birth to Haley Hotchner when he was four while Haley was currently in the process of becoming a psychiatrist too because of her grandfather Roy Brooks dying from Alzheimer's when Haley was 10, "I am since Haley's currently pregnant with Eleanor Jennifer Reid."

Spencer smiled, "I still can't believe that you and Haley chose to name my second granddaughter Eleanor instead of naming her Jennifer."

"After learning that my biological mother hurt you deeply by not telling you that you were my father was the reason why I got kidnapped at two-years-old on my 18th birthday, I decided that I needed to name my daughter after the mother who helped me turn me into the man I am today while I still honor my biological mother."

Spencer looked at his watch, "I should probably check on Haley."

"I'm sad that uncle Aaron isn't here today to watch Haley and me get married," said Henry.

Spencer sighed as he thought about Hotch passing away from a heart attack six months ago, "I miss Aaron since he was a father figure to me when we worked in the B.A.U. together, but I know that he's happy that his two children ended up falling in love with you and Winona since Hotch joked about Jack and Winona falling in love with each other when Winona turned 21 causing me to joke about you and Haley falling in with each other when Haley turned 21."

Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing him to see a text from Haley, "Haley's ready for me to walk her down the aisle."

"Go join Haley so I could walk mom down the aisle, dad," said Henry.

"OK," said Spencer before hugging his son and left the room.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was walking his soon to be daughter-in-law down the aisle to his 32-year-old son who stood with his brother-in-law and best friend 35-year-old Jack Hotchner.

Spencer smiled at his four other children, his grandson, and granddaughter who were all standing up in the wedding with their spouses, boyfriend, or girlfriend before he joined his 57-year-old wife on one of the front pews.

A few seconds later he was watching 63-year-old Penelope Garcia-Morgan officiate the wedding for her godson while wishing that his parents, in-laws, Hotch, Emily, and Rossi were there to watch his oldest son get married.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer was slow dancing with his wife of 31 years Eleanor as he watched his 32-year-old son slow dance with 28-year-old Haley.

Then he looked at his 29-year-old daughter Winona Marie Hotchner who looked like an adult version of Merida from "Brave" and followed her late paternal grandmother's footsteps and worked as a medieval literature professor while she also worked on trying to find a cure for schizophrenia and Alzheimer disease when she wasn't teaching. He smiled as he watched his oldest daughter dance with Jack who worked as a criminal prosecutor and their two children four-year-old Claudia and two-year-old Bryson who were both excited about their little brother Arthur who was going to be born in 15 weeks.

Then he looked at his 25-year-old son Matthias Nikola Reid who was a clone of him and followed his footsteps and became an F.B.I. agent who works for a White Collar Crimes task-force dance with his 14-week pregnant 24-year-old wife of one year Gwen who worked as a nurse.

He smiled as he watched his 22-year-old daughter Astrid Rosalind Reid who was a female clone of him and recently just started her job as a Crime Scene Investigator dance with her 22-year-old boyfriend Leon who was a police officer.

Finally, he glanced at his 22-year-old son Alistair Stephan Reid who was a female clone of Eleanor and just started his job as a NASA engineer dance with his 22-year-old girlfriend Leslie who was a dance instructor, "I just wonder if we'll be watching Astrid and Alistair get married within the next year or two?" asked Spencer.

"Why do you ask?" asked Eleanor.

Spencer smiled as he thought about Astrid and Alistair meeting fraternal twins Leon and Leslie in preschool and the four of them always played with each other as kids before Astrid started dating Leon and Alistair started dating Leslie when both sets of twins were 16, "Leon just asked me for his blessing for Astrid's hand of marriage while Alistair already asked Leon's and Leslie's father for his blessing to Leslie's hand in marriage."

Eleanor kissed her husband, "I can't wait for Leon and Leslie to become our son-in-law and daughter-in-law since we joked with Leon's and Leslie's parents about our twins marrying each other someday," said Eleanor before glancing at Henry, Winona, Matthias, Astrid, and Alistair, "We did well with raising Henry, Winona, Matthias, Astrid, and Alistair into the adults they are."

Spencer nodded, "We did. I'm still laughing about Winona being born on my 30th birthday, Matthias being born on my 34th birthday, and Astrid and Alistair being born on my 37th birthday."

"Me too," said Eleanor.

Spencer kissed his wife of 30 years, "Thank you for sticking by my side when our world was turned upside down when we found out that Henry was my biological son 30 years ago today," said Spencer as he slowly turned his wife on the dance floor.

**~The End~**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading everyone and a huge shout out to MsWriter07 for being my beta reader. I hope that everyone has a great Christmas. I'll be having a good Christmas because of being excited about watching my 14-month-old niece (Who has the same middle name as Winona and looks like Winona despite Winona having curly hair) open up my Christmas gift to her._

_Aside from admitting that I loved the name Astrid from the Netflix series "The Politician", Astrid means "divinely beautiful" while Winona's, Matthias's, Astrid's, and Alistair's middle names all deal with deceased scientists Marie Curie, Nikola Tesla, Rosalind Franklin, and Stephan Hawking._


End file.
